


Lion's Den

by Myeongluvr



Category: ONEUS (Band), ONEWE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anger, Angst, Best Friends, Comedy, Denial of Feelings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, Heartbreak, Homelessness, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Mean Parents, Mild Language, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, This is actual more wholesome than angst I promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:39:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 26,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27687050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myeongluvr/pseuds/Myeongluvr
Summary: An act of kindness goes a long way. When Seoho thinks everything is over he stumbles into a life he never imagined. Navigating with a narcissistic roommate and a whole lot of emotional baggage, will Seoho get his life back on track?
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Lee Seoho, Lee Giwook | Cya/Son Dongju | Xion, Lee Keonhee/Yeo Hwanwoong, Lee Seoho/Yeo Hwanwoong
Comments: 55
Kudos: 67





	1. Superstar

The buzzing in his ear as he hears his heart pounding, the blue and white lights flashing in front of him blinding his sight, the crowd screaming filling up the arena. He’s in his element, singing his heart out, performing for the hundreds of fans that came to see him. 

“Leedo! Leedo!” The chants fill up the whole area, Geonhaks chest fills with pride. He finishes the last song, knowing he made it to the top. He is a superstar. 

He walks off, exhausted, sweaty , panting. Staff surround him with water, fans , towels. He lets them take care of him, making him feel like a prince. Laying on the couch, his body aches from all the dancing. He grabs some snacks, munching onto them as everyone runs about to tidy up the concert hall. Geonhak just watches as he munches, filling his cheeks. 

“Your clothes are ready for you” his makeup artist Dongju, calls out from the changing rooms. Geonhak hastily makes his way over, his stage clothes clinging to him uncomfortably.

“You did great today” Dongju hands him his clothes.

“I know, I always do well” Geonhak closes the curtains in Dongju’s face. The younger used to the behaviour and doesn’t comment. His patience is surprisingly large when it comes to Geonhak. 

“Are you taking your makeup off now or later?” Dongju calls out. His hands russel in a box, trying to find something.

“Later, do you think i'm walking out there barefaced? Seriously get a brain” Geonhak mutters, as he puts his shirt over his head. Dongju sighs, heading to pack up his makeup from the table. He sees Geonhak walk past him, back to sit on the couch grabbing another handful of snacks. 

Dongju scrambles to get everything packed up in time, before rushing out the door to get his things in the van. 

“Leedo it’s time to go” The stage manager calls out. Geonhak jumps up, quickly tidying his outfit before he heads out the door, a herd of fans are waiting for him, their cameras flashing at him as they scream out. Geonhak smiles and waves as he gets into the van, his security guards blocking the path so fans can’t get too close. Geonhak watches outside as he gets driven home from the venue. The streetlights are a calming reminder of the world, the real world. He lets himself get lost in his thoughts as the driver drives in silence. 

The water trickles from the tap. The dripping is the only sound in the empty penthouse. Geonhak stands looking at his reflection. He takes a few seconds to stare at himself before he rubs the wet towel over his face. The layers of product rinsing off as he rubs harshly, trying to speed the process up. Geonhak is on his way down from the high of adrenaline, his body doesn’t want to move. He could collapse right here on the bathroom floor but the small amount of self preservation he has left allows his feet to carry him to his bedroom. The warmth of the bed sucks him in as he falls face first into the soft mattress. He lets himself get absorbed with tiredness and before he knew it he had fallen asleep.

Geonhak was a privileged person and he knew that. He was idolised by millions, waited on by plenty and he never had to worry about money. What he wanted he got. All his life he had been wealthy, born into a rich family and trained since young to be able to keep up the same traditions of wealth. Geonhak didn’t know any other way of living. The thought of having to live any other way repulsed him. The 3 bedroom penthouse was lonely and way too big for one person, but Geonhak wouldn’t have it any other way. He loved the silence it brought, since his daily life was always loud and busy. 

The boy woke from his slumber with a phone call, the annoying chirping drilled through his brain as he saw Lee Giwook’s name light up the screen.

“What do you want?” Geonhak mumbled, his voice deep and groggy.

“Ah sorry did I wake you?” Giwook chuckled but the grunt of disapproval that Geonhak let out made him go quiet.

“Cut to the chase” Geonhak let himself droop, his feet hanging off the bed and his hair sprawled. 

“Oh right, so I have a new demo that I think will suit you perfectly. Can you come down to the studio because if you don’t like it I can give it to Dongmyeong with a bit of tweaking” Geonhak could hear Giwook click on his keyboard. 

“Fine, give me 10” Geonhak hung up before Giwook could say anything else. Geonhak saw he was already in his casual clothes from last night, he was only going to see Giwook. Grabbing a black hat and a mask, he left his penthouse and made his way down the building to Giwook’s studio in the company's offices.

“That was fast” Giwook spun in his chair as Geonhak entered the studio.

“You have so much shit in here” Geonhak moved the stack of plushies off the seat next to the prouder and sat down. 

“Yonghoon gave them to me”

“Oh so they’re pimp gifts?”

“He’s not a pimp!” Giwook slapped Geonhak’s shoulder as the older laughed.

“Whatever you say” Geonhak couldn’t help the laughter that came over him. Giwook pouted as he turned to face the computer screen. 

“So here’s the demo I think will suit you” Giwook pressed play and let his demo play out on the loudspeaker. He watched Geonhak’s every move as he tried to determine if he liked it. He saw how Geonhak’s foot tapped to the beat and how the boy stared at the screen, immersed in the song. It was all good signs and Giwook couldn’t help fill with joy.

“It’s good” Geonhak spoke up near the end of the demo. Giwook clapped his hands, happy that Geonhak liked the demo. 

“Do you have time now to go through it and tweak parts?” Geonhak looked at his phone and saw his empty schedule before nodding. He was too awake to go back to sleep and teasing Giwook about his friend Yonghoon was more fun than playing call of duty. 

“Great! We’ll get to it then”


	2. On The Streets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An act of kindness goes a long way. When Seoho thinks everything is over he stumbles into a life he never imagined. Navigating with a narcissistic roommate and a whole lot of emotional baggage, will Seoho get his life back on track?

Seoho ran his fingers over his skin. The bruises were starting to fade away but the pain was still there. His hair was growing too fast, covering his eyes. The beanie he found on a park bench gave him a little control over how much he could see. The tunnel he had been staying under has started to get crowded with people walking to work and school. He let himself tuck into a ball as he tried to shy away from any unwanted attention.

The events of last night flashed through his head, pounding like an unwanted visitor. Seoho wasn’t the type of guy to get angered easily, but when his only chance of food was stolen from right under his nose, he wasn’t just going to sit back and watch. He regrets it now, the pain aching through him wasn’t worth it for the cold soup a kind man gave him.

As the tunnel echo dies down, he starts to sit up, more awake than he was at rush hour. He looks down at the gloves on his hands. They’re falling apart, hands barely covered. He sighs, his head hitting the wall. Why out of every outcome was this the one the world decided to hand him. He wishes everyday he could go back in time, change something but he can’t and the only way he can move on is to look forward and move on. 

Seoho has a habit of finding joy in the small aspects of life. Everytime he sees a butterfly fly across the park he feels his insides do cartwheels in joy, sees a little kid run about with a football reminding him of how happy he was in football and making new friends, seeing the sunrise and set reminding him of the beauty of nature. Even last night when he was getting a beating he liked the way the bruiser formed on his hand, how his skin changed into an array of colours. It was his way of coping, living on the streets was hard, much harder than he could ever expect it.

Sounds of footsteps heading his way startled Seoho, he was too busy day dreaming that he forgot where he was, as he looked up and his face almost fell to the floor.

“Wait...Seoho-?” The boy walking stopped in his place, his eyes widened to see the state Seoho was in.

“Fuck- what are you doing here?” Seoho wanted to disappear in that moment, his heart was aching and he felt humiliated. He didn’t expect to be face to face with Hwanwoong.

“I was visiting a friend, why are you...sleeping rough?” Hwanwoong looked Seoho up and down, he was taken aback.

“Did they kick you out? Oh god Seoho” Hwanwoong gasped, his hands covering his mouth as he widened his eyes. 

“I can’t talk about this right now” Seoho grabbed his backpack, stuffing the old blanket into it.

“Seoho! Wait, don't go, I’m sorry” Hwanwoong was too late as Seoho had already bolted out the tunnel, his eyes filled with tears as he ran away from Hwanwoong before the other could blink. The pain Seoho felt when he saw Hwanwoong was worse than anything he had ever felt, even worse than being kicked out. He never wanted Hwanwoong to see him in that state, he didn’t want to appear broken and helpless. 

After running through alleyways and blocks Seoho managed to make it onto a busy street in the city. People were everywhere, the diverse crowd made Seoho’s head spin, yet he still stood out. The majority of eyes were on him as people moved away from him as if he was a deadly creature. Seoho hated the fact people looked down on him, judged him without knowing anything about the boy’s life. Maybe heading into the city wasn’t the smartest idea. Places to sleep were limited plus people were constantly about, by the time he went back to the tunnel someone else would have taken his spot. 

With no other choice he kept walking, ignoring everyone around him as he looked for somewhere a little quieter. He went the other way of the crowd, heading down multiple alleyways before landing on a long emptyish street. There were a few people entering buildings but it was mostly deserted. It looked like a pretty high end area with all the glass sky scrapes and buildings. Seoho never really cared about the value of things but he could definitely see the attraction appeal of these expensive buildings. The clear glass windows outlined in the stainless steel amplified the entrances that were decorated with gold and diamonds. Seoho felt very out of place, waiting for someone to escort him out.

He was about to head back, knowing this was no place for him to try and stay for a few nights when he saw a man walk out one of the buildings. Grand Lion statues were placed outside of it, making it seem much grander than all the others. He was dressed in black trousers and a grey hoodie, a casual less intimidating attire than the suits everyone else had on. Something about him was familiar, making Seoho watch his movements. He couldn’t place his finger on it, unsure of where he had seen him before. He could tell the boy was annoyed, as his sighs could be heard across the street. His phone was by his ear and his eyes glued to his shoes. Seoho’s sharp eyes caught a glance at a group of guys, sneaking out from the alleyway. Before Seoho could register what was going on the familiar man was snatched by the group of boys, disappearing around the corner.

Seoho sprinted across the street, ditching his bag outside the building as he turned the corner. The man was pinned to the wall, his hat had fallen to the floor, showing his golden locks. The mask was ripped off his face by the group of guys huddled around him. 

Seoho pushed the boy, making him tumble to the floor as he stood in front of the group of guys, his fists balled and ready to attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you ava for listening to me ramble about this fic constantly and giving me the motivation! Thank you shu for helping me finetune my idea!
> 
> This is my first big fic so I'm super excited! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this fic!! Comments are appreciated!! 
> 
> Here's my [twitter!](https://twitter.com/stanweus?s=09)


	3. Knight in Dirty Armour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An act of kindness goes a long way. When Seoho thinks everything is over he stumbles into a life he never imagined. Navigating with a narcissistic roommate and a whole lot of emotional baggage, will Seoho get his life back on track?

Three punches in and Seoho could already tell he was outnumbered. He had to run away, the boy on the floor was watching stunned, not sure what to do. Seoho dodged the fist that flew towards his face, snickering when he saw the guy scrunch his face as he hit the wall. He took the chance to run, speeding down the street. He could hear the stampede of footsteps following him, the gang of guys slowly catching up to him. He ran into a building, the door wide open. 

Jumping over the couch, he could hear people yell in surprise as they watched what was going on. He saw another open door leading to a stairway. It wasn’t the smartest choice, but it was his only one. He ran up the spiraling stairs, hearing the yells of the gang behind him. His adrenaline was filling him up and the tiredness in him disappeared, he felt like he was on top of the world, well until he tripped over a step. Seoho fell back, hitting the other boys as he rolled down the stairs. They all fell down like dominos, ending up as a pile on the floor. Luckily for Seoho, security guards were waiting for them, separating the gang of boys from knocking the life out of Seoho.

“Geonhak!!” Youngjo yelled as he saw the younger man on the floor dazed. He was walking into his workplace, but saw the star in the alleyway.

“What happened? Are you alright?” Geonhak took Youngjo’s hand, helping him up.

“I nearly got robbed, but I fought them off, it's no biggie-” Geonhak puffed his chest out, trying to act like he was some unstoppable superhuman.

“No biggie?! That’s serious? Where did they go? Did they take anything?” Youngjo looked around, no one was about.

“They ran off and no, do you think i’d let them steal from me? I’m Kim Geonhak no one steals from me” Youngjo chuckled, seeing that Geonhak ego hadn’t been bruised like his arm.

“Let’s get you back inside, where it’s safe” 

Youngjo led Geonhak in, kicking Seoho’s bag to the side where they just were standing.

Seoho sat in the blue seat, he was in a busy police office with people tracing back and forth.

“Address?” The officer looked up at Seoho, the boy bit his lip as he thought.

“Why do you need to know that? They’re not pressing charges” Seoho saw the officer frown.

“It’s just formalities”

“Well I’m not disclosing that with you” 

“Sure thing kid, do whatever you want. I guess you may leave now” The officer sighed before he went back to typing, asking the gang of boys questions this time.

Seoho made his way out, passing everyone who would glare at him like he was a criminal. Seoho pulled his beanie down, it did nothing but it made him feel more hidden. As he felt the air hit him outside he knew that today was going to be a long day, it was only 2pm and he was ready to sleep. Walking down the street Seoho could feel his fist throbbing from the fight. Luckily he knew his way around the city, so he went the shortest way back to the street he was at. He didn’t have much hope but he needed to check if his bag was still there, it would be disastrous. His blanket and some medical supplies he found outside the pharmacy were in there, if he lost his blanket he’s pretty sure he will freeze. Seoho knew not to put his hopes up too high, disappointment followed him. He made his way back down the street, hoping no one saw him and would kick him out. He doesn’t blame them, he did bring violence to the street however he was proud of himself, he did save that boy from getting his life beaten out of him.

In the alleyway sat Seoho’s bag, kicked to the side. The gasp seoho let out made him giggle, he was filled with joy. He crouched down and checked that everything was still in his bag, he was happy that it was. Seoho slipped the backpack on his back and turned on his heel, ready to leave. A grumble came from his stomach, looking down Seoho could feel his hunger consuming him. He had used up a lot of energy and not having a good meal in a while made his energy low. He spun back around to face a big green bin that was placed against the wall, It was overfilled with cardboard. It was a long shot but there was a chance Seoho could find something to eat, he didn’t have any other option and he guessed trash here was cleaner than something in a public park. Glance around him Seoho jumped into the bin, searching for something.

“Why do I have to do this?”

“Because you owe me one”

“Seriously Dongju? Moving boxes isn’t something I of all people should be doing”

“Please, just throw it out and then I’ll be off your back!”

“Fine”

“Ouch!” Geonhak looked into the bin where the sound came from, he was met with a messy looking boy, his black hair all ruffled with rubbish in it.

“What the hell are you doing in here?” Geonhak looked at him disgustedly. 

“Finding food…..hey! wait you’re the dude I saved earlier!” Seoho shouted out when he saw the familiar face.

“Who are you? I recognize you from somewhere” Seoho let his arms flop out of the bin as he laid his head against some boxes.

“I’m Leedo, a very successful rapper and singer” Geonhak smiled as he felt his ego boost. He loved introducing himself.

“Ah that makes sense” Seoho chuckled.

“What?” Geonhak glared at him, frowning.

“I mean you’re pretty built but you can’t throw a punch to save your life, you're kind of lucky I rescued you. Those guys weren’t playing about” Seoho chuckled, ignoring Geonhak’s redding face.

“Get out of my bin and off my property”

“Chill, I just need 5 more minutes ok” Seoho rolled his eyes.

“No, get out. I’m not having a person rummaging through my bins. This is humiliating. Scram!” Geonhak raised his voice, watching at how Seoho’s eyes widened. 

“I mean a thank you for saving me would have been nice, but sure this is okay I guess” Seoho jumped out the bin, he stared at Geonhak angrily. This boy was way too rude.

“Go on, go away” Geonhak waited until Seoho had disappeared down an alleyway before walking back in. He sighed as he closed the door behind him.

“See it wasn’t that hard to throw something in the bin was it?” Dongju smiled at Geonhak, giving him a high five

“Yeah whatever you say” Geonhak mumbled as he pulled out his phone and opened up social media, getting lost in it rather than pay attention to Dongju.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it the first 3 chapters!! I'll be back soon with more for you to read! I hope you're excited to see how this goes!! 
> 
> Thank you for reading !!
> 
> Here's my [twitter!](https://twitter.com/stanweus?s=09)


	4. Impulsive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An act of kindness goes a long way. When Seoho thinks everything is over he stumbles into a life he never imagined. Navigating with a narcissistic roommate and a whole lot of emotional baggage, will Seoho get his life back on track?

Big brown beard, a dog snoring and a horrendous stench. Seoho looked at the man and the dog that was sitting in his old spot under the tunnel. Maybe it was for the best so Hwanwoong couldn’t come back to see him, he wouldn’t be able to handle that. Turning around to walk away, he needed to find another spot to stay tonight. The sun was already setting and darkness was creeping in, Seoho didn’t have much time and spots were limited.

He thought long and hard about it, before his feet ultimately led him back to the familiar alleyway where he met Leedo. The Lion statues still engraved in his mind, like an itch he couldn’t scratch off. He doesn’t exactly know why he came back, Leedo was very clear in the fact he wanted Seoho gone. Seoho sat down against the wall, letting his feet finally rest after a busy day. He would have collapsed if he had to walk much more. Seoho let his eyes flutter closed, feeling the rain drop on him. He was prepared to get soaked, the sun would dry him off in the day. It could be worse, it could be snow.

Geonhak turned off the TV, he was bored of watching the reruns of the same show. He looked at his phone, seeing no new notifications. He wasn’t a people person, he didn’t have anyone to talk to when he got bored in the night. Maybe he could get some late night practice in, even though he hasn’t got anything specific he needs to work on currently. Geonhak lets the sigh slip out of him, he will never admit to himself he’s lonely. The penthouse was quiet except for the sounds of the rain falling. He enjoyed these quiet moments, it gave him time to think and get lost in his head. The confidence that Geonhak puts on breaks down when he’s alone with his thoughts. He would never let anyone see weakness in him, his pride and ego always got in the way. He decides to go out onto his balcony, not the most scenic view overlooking the bins and some grassy mountains that weren’t as pretty as they were in movies. He just needs some air, his dorm feeling intoxicated with negativity and weakness. 

Seoho doesn’t notice the lights that shine over him, too lost in his tiredness to notice the eyes on him from a few stories up. He tosses in his sleep as he faintly hears a yell, the rain drawing out most of the noise.

“Hey! Don’t die on me” Geonhak’s voice finally wakes Seoho up, the older boy looking up at the man on the balcony above him. Geonhak just stares back down at the boy, he’s drenched in water, the rain not giving him any mercy.

“Look if you’re here to tell me to leave, you can’t. This is a public pathway, meaning I can stay here and I don’t care how embarrassing it is, I'm too tired right now” Seoho shouts back. He watches as Geonhak scrunches his nose, not sure if he’s angry or not. 

“Are you going to come in or not?” Geonhak calls down. His mouth moves faster than his brain. He’s in total disbelief he just invited a stranger into his house, but maybe it’s not the worst idea.

“What do you mean?”

“I’m not going to let you stay out here, soaked with water. I’m not a complete monster”

“I like how you said complete”

“Shut up before I change my mind. Stay there, I’ll be down in 5” Seoho nods, taken aback with the situation. He watches as the lights turn off before standing up, shaking any excess water off him. Geonhak was true to his word and within 5 minutes he was standing in front of Seoho, a black umbrella covering them both.

“You can stay for the night, just one night then you’re out.” Geonhak tells Seoho as he watches the boy look at him confused.

“Thank you?? Why are you doing this”

“I’m not going to let the paparazzi see me leave you out here to freeze to death. I have a image to maintain” 

“So I’m your charity case?” Seoho raises an eyebrow

“No. Look you can go back to sit down, I don’t care I’m not going to offer this to you again” Geonhak sounds annoyed but Seoho knows he actually cares. Inviting someone to stay the night wasn’t just a random act of kindness, Geonhak must secretly be thankful for earlier. 

Following Geonhak into the elevator, Seoho feels very out of place in this posh building. Everything is expensively decorated, even though it’s quiet he still feels crowded with judgement.

“How long have you been homeless?” Geonhak breaks the silence in the elevator. 

“3 months ish, I lost track to be honest” Seoho answers, keeping his head down.

“Were you a drug addict or something?” 

“What no??” Seoho was offended with the question.

“Oh, right. Well why are you homeless then?”

“What right do you have to know, can you just stop prying?” Seoho had annoyance in his tone. He didn’t like the way Geonhak was judging him.

“I’m letting you stay here, I think it’s fair that I know about you so I’m not endangering myself” Geonhak shrugs.

“If I wanted to kill you I wouldn’t have saved you earlier”

“Maybe it was a ploy to string me along”

“You’re so infuriating” Seoho glances at Geonhak, who’s oddly smiling back at him. 

“I got kicked out and I had nowhere to go, does that calm your nerves?”

"Why did you get kicked out?" Geonhak asks, he sees how Seoho bites his cheek, trying to avoid an answer. To Seoho's luck the elevator stops and the doors open, he was truly saved by the bell from Leedo’s questions. 

“You can call me Geonhak from now on. Leedo is just a stage name” Geonhak opens his door, he lets Seoho enter first.

"Now it's your turn to tell me your name" Geonhak flicks on the lights, making the whole apartment appear in its full form in front of Seoho. He almost gawks at how huge the place is.

“It's Seoho, Do you want my social security number too?” Geonhak chuckles at Seoho’s joke.

“This place is so fancy” Seoho awes as he takes in Geonhak’s place. It was spotless and huge. 

“Can I shower?” Seoho looks at Geonhak, pouting in a hopes Geonhak will say yes.

“Please go ahead, you stink. I’ll give you new clothes, but only because I can’t stand your stench not because you deserve them” 

“Whatever you say” Seoho chuckles and heads to the bathroom with a spring in his step.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this !!
> 
> Here's my [twitter!](https://twitter.com/stanweus?s=09)


	5. First Night

“Did you just see that?” Dongmyeong shakes Dongju’s shoulder, startling him.

“No?? Why what is it?” Dongju looks over the railings to see an empty ground floor.

“Geonhak, he just brought someone in with him? Since when has he had visitors?” Dongmyeong is practically leaning over the barrier, one slip and he’ll fall.

“Not since I’ve known him, Dongmyeong you're going to fall” Dongju grips Dongmyeong’s shirt and pulls him back. 

“Giwook might know? We should check with him”

“Do we have to?” Dongju sighs, wrapping his mickey mouse cardigan around him a little more.

“Yes, stop being so shy around him. Your crush is soooo obvious” Dongmyeong giggles as he grabs Dongju’s hand and pulls him along.

The twins run through the building, heading to where Giwook’s studio is. The contrasts between their expressions of happy and sulking are laughable. 

“Dongmyeong you’re going too fast” Dongju whines as he’s pulled along. 

Dongmyeong simply smiles, he keeps running forgetting his brother isn’t as athletic as he is. They reach Giwook’s studio panting, breathless.

“Giwook!” The brown haired producer spins in his seat to see the twins.

“Ah Hey Dongmyeong!...Dongju” Dongju just nods, pulling his cardigan back around him. Dongmyeong however stands right next to Giwook, peeping to see what the prouder is up to.

“Is this Geonhak’s new track?” Giwook nods as he closes it down.

“I have one for you, but we’ll discuss it tomorrow” 

“That’s fine!” Dongmyeong smiles.

“Myeong, just tell him so we can go” Dongju barely whispers. 

“Ah right, Since when did Geonhak bring visitors?” Dongmyeong watches as Giwook’s expression grows puzzled. 

“I don’t know? Why?”

“He brought this boy into the elevator, he didn’t seem like someone Geonhak would be friends with but you should never judge a book by it’s cover, right Ju?”

“Right” Dongju nods, he just wants to get this over with but once Dongmyeong gets excited it’s hard to stop him. 

“I wouldn’t worry too much about it,” Giwook shrugs.

“I mean it’s kinda unusual, what if he’s in danger?” 

“Did he look in danger?”

“No but I’m still going to check, you two stay here I won’t be long”

“Dongmyeong no-'' Dongju called out but his twin had already rushed off. Dongju frowns as he turns around to face Giwook. 

“You can sit there,” Giwook points at the seat that Geonhak had cleared earlier. Dongju sits and looks at the plushies that were on the floor.

“Yonghoon got them for me” Giwook spoke, his words harsher than he intended them to be.

“Nice” Dongju nods. The room is awkward with silence hovering over them. Neither of them want to be in each other's presence. 

“I should have just followed him” Dongju matters to himself

“Yeah probably” Giwook replies, he feels Dongju’s glare but ignores him.

Dongmyeong makes it outside Geonhak’s door. He takes a deep breath before he knocks. He hopes Geonhak is safe. The time seems to be going so slow that Dongmyeong feels he’ll throw up if no one answers. 

“Dongmyeong?” Geonhak looks at the younger boy confused.

“You're alive!”

“Of course I’m alive, what are you doing here?”

“I saw you bring a friend over, It was really really out of character so I got worried. Who is this special person”

“He’s no one, don’t worry about it. He’ll be gone in the morning”

“Oh okay, well have a fun time!” Dongmyeong waves as Geonhak slams the door in his face, Geonhak was his usual self so Dongmyeong wasn’t worried. He heads back into the lift and back to Giwook’s studio. 

“He’s all good, I don’t know much but he’s fine” Dongmyeong breaks the silence in the room as he walks in.

“Did you two have fun together?” 

“Yeah, great but we need to get home so bye” Dongju stands up and leads his brother out. 

Giwook lets out a sigh he didn’t know he kept in before he puts his headphones back on and reopens his music programs. 

Back in Geonhak’s place, Seoho takes a look around the bedroom Geonhak has offered him. It’s bigger than his old one at home and smells like his mothers perfume. He sits on the bed, a little overwhelmed in this new surroundings. Geonhak walks in, he looks at Seoho slightly worried.

“Is something wrong?” Geonhak asks, Seoho’s eyes flick up at him and he shakes his head.

“No this is great, thank you. I’m really grateful for this.”

“You should be, you’re staying in Leedo’s penthouse. People would kill for this” Seoho laughs as he hears how obnoxious Geonhak sounds.

“That wasn’t supposed to be funny” Geonhak just blinks, he shrugs before he sits on the end of the bed.

“You look in a bad shape” Geonhak can finally see the bruises over Seoho.

“Yeah, I mean it’s only natural when you have to fend for yourself.” 

“Shouldn’t you get checked out in a hospital?” 

“Can’t, it costs.” Seoho shrugs. He looks at Geonhak’s face, the boy is speechless.

“You don’t need to think about those things obviously, must be nice” Seoho lightheartedly jokes

“Uh yeah, It is” 

“I like your honesty” Seoho chuckles. Geonhak shakes his head as he gets up.

“I mean who wouldn’t want to be as great and talented as me” Seoho couldn’t tell if Geonhak was being sarcastic or serious so he just giggled.

“Anyways I'm going to leave you sleep, I’ll wake you up at around 7am. No wandering, got it?”

“Understood, Goodnight Geonhak”

Geonhak couldn’t describe how those last 2 words made him feel. It was like a bubble of happiness had consumed him. He hadn’t been told goodnight since he lived alone at 15, now at 23 it made him feel like a kid again

“Yeah night, Seoho” Geonhak left the room, closing the door behind him. He went into his own room, smiling genuinely for the first time in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the first night is here! How long will Seoho really stay?
> 
> I hope you liked this
> 
> Here's my [twitter!](https://twitter.com/stanweus?s=09)


	6. I Want You

Geonhak woke up, and instead of his usual routine of checking his phone he headed straight to the room Seoho was sleeping in. The boy was completely passed out, sleeping deeply and snoring. Geonhak quietly closed the door and let him sleep before returning to his room and checking his phone. There wasn’t much to see just Youngjo booking a clothing fitting for the afternoon.

Geonhak stayed in bed for a bit, until he heard noise from Seoho’s room.

“Good Morning, slept well?” Geonhak asked as he saw Seoho walk out into the living room. The older boy was yawning, his arms outstretched and his hair all fuzzy.

“Yeah, it was great. Thank you again” 

“Stop saying thank you” Geonhak shook his head.

Geonhak hears Seoho’s stomach grumble “I ordered breakfast earlier, it’ll be here soon.”

“You bought me food?” 

“Well yeah?”

“Maybe my first impression of you was wrong” Seoho smiles

“Ew no stop being like that. It’s just food, stop acting like I’m giving you a car or something luxury.”

“Food is a luxury for me”

“I’m not going to pity you if that’s what you’re asking for” Geonhak walks into his room, closing the door on Seoho. 

“You confuse me so much” Seoho mutters as he goes into his room, getting changed into the clothes he was given last night. They were warm and comfy. Perfect for him.

Geonhak comes back out of his room, dressed in branded clothes probably costing way more than Seoho even knows. 

“Foods here” Geonhak says as his phone rings. He heads to the door and grabs the bag that was outside for him. The smell of hot food fills Seoho’s nose, making his mouth dry. He eyes up the food, his stomach growling loudly as Geonhak plates it up.

“Eat up, I paid good money for this'' Geonhak sets a plate down in front of Seoho. The boy eats the food up faster than Geonhak could say mississippi. He starts laughing as he sees Seoho’s messy face as he licks the plate clean.

“I was hungry” Seoho chuckles as he wipes his mouth with a napkin that Geonhak had left on the table.

“What do you get up to in the days?” Seoho asks Geonhak.

“Well I practice singing, rapping and dancing. Go to any schedules, spend some time with Giwook in the studio and play some video games here” Geonhak explains, his mouth full of food.

“That sounds fun” 

“It is, Everything is great. I understand why people wish to be me” 

“You’re so obnoxious”

“Hey! I’m letting you stay here, so shut up”

“Stay here? I can stay another night?”

Geonhak pauses, not knowing he let his inner thoughts out. He enjoyed Seoho’s company a lot more than he wanted to admit.

“I- well, I guess one more night won’t hurt. It’s still raining. I’m only doing this so you don’t give me a bad reputation with your street friends” 

“Thank you, that means a lot Geonhak”

Geonhak just nods and keeps eating. He finishes his food and stacks his plate on top of Seoho’s.

“You know how to use a sink right”

“Making your guest do the dishes, chivalry at its finest” Seoho chuckles but he goes and does the dishes, it’s the least he can do.

“You’re forgetting who I am”

“Never could guess your the multi talented Leedo” Seoho chuckles. He never expected that he would get on with Geonhak when they first met.

They both talk for a bit, as Seoho does the dishes. Seoho learns about Geonhk’s luxurious upbringing while Geonhak learns about Seoho’s love for football. They find out that they both went through a call of duty phase when they were teens. Seoho found it nice to have a proper conversation with someone for once. 

“I have an appointment with Youngjo later, you can come along if you want” Geonhak calls out to Seoho at the sink.

“Oh really? Okay thanks!” Seoho perks up.

“I was actually thinking, there’s a job going as a Personal Assistant” Geonhak hands Seoho a flyer.

“And what about it?” Seoho asks.

“It’s a way to earn money” 

“Who would want a homeless kid as their PA” Seoho chuckles but Geonhak just stares back at him.

“Me”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Seoho has been offered a job with Geonhak :o I wonder if he'll accept it?
> 
> I hope you enjoy this story so far!
> 
> Here's my [twitter!](https://twitter.com/stanweus?s=09)


	7. RVCOLLECTIONS

“Welcome” Youngjo opens the door to his studio as Geonhak and Seoho enter.

“Who’s this?”

“I’m Seoho, I’m trying out as his PA” Seoho shakes Youngjo’s hand. The boy was wearing blue overalls, paint splashed all over them. His white shirt had pins sticking out of him. He looked like a stylish mess and Seoho appreciated it.

“You finally found someone, wow” Youngjo pats Geonhak’s back. Seoho felt special in that moment, Geonhak was a fussy man but he chose Seoho, a random dude from the street. What were the odds?

“This guy has been looking for a PA for months. I’m glad he’s finally giving someone a chance after rejecting all 25 of my recommendations” Youngjo gave Geonhak a glare, the idol rolled his eyes at the designer.

“They were too much, just because I’m a incredible human being doesn’t mean my PA has to be amazing with a Havard graduate with 3 diplomas and all that rubbish” 

“Uhm ouch?” Seoho teased, he saw how Geonhak just rolled his eyes. If he rolled them anymore they’d roll out of his head. 

Seoho took a seat on the leather sofa placed in the corner as Geonhak followed Youngjo into a changing room. The studio was al white with lighting equipment and camera’s cluttering the area. Fabric was tapped all over the walls and piles of them lined the wall behind Seoho. He had no idea how Youngjo could work in this mess. He was very thankful that Geonhak let him come along today, he felt like he could breathe and let go of all the tenseness and worries of being on the look out for some rebellious teen ready to fight him over something dumb. He still was in disbelief over the job offer, Geonhak was a prideful man yet he wanted a homeless dude as his PA? It didn’t add up to Seoho but maybe he was judging Geonhak too harshly, he should count his blessings.

“You’re tugging too hard” Geonhak almost screamed, it pulled Seoho out of his thoughts as he looked up seeing Youngjo storm out of the changing room. He was trying to not explode at Geonhak who had been whining at him all day.

“You’re going to need a lot of patience with him kid” Youngjo looked at Seoho. He gave a half hearted smile before he walked back into where Geonhak was. Seoho just giggled as he heard Geonhak complain more when Youngjo was working on his outfit.

“How do you expect me to breathe when you're crushing my ARGH ribs!”

“It’s not that tight,” Youngjo sighed. This was the most fun Seoho had in weeks.

Geonhak walks out of the changing rooms in skin tight leather pants and a white shirt with a corset over it, highlighting his waist and his thighs. Youngjo clapped as he saw Geonhak, pleased with his work. Seoho just stared, Geonhak looked amazing. His whole body looked like it just walked out of a magazine.

“Why are you looking at me so weirdly. Stop staring” Geonhak raised his eyebrow at Seoho, not happy that the boy was staring at him.

“Youngjo you did a really good job” Seoho replied, snapping back to reality.

“Thank you Seoho” Youngjo smiled as he took some measurements from Geonhak.

“Is this even necessary?” Geonhak poked at the corset that was crushing his stomach.

“If you want the photoshoot to go viral, yes” Youngjo bit his lip as he measured the fabric around Geonhak’s ankles. Geonhak sighed, he crossed his arms as a form of protesting while he waited for Youngjo to dismiss him and let him change back into his usual comfy clothes.

“Didn’t I look amazing just then?” Geonhak asks Seoho as they walk out of Youngjo’s studio. Seoho nods, with a light hearted smile. He still feels weird being by Geonhak’s side, at least he didn’t look like a complete mess this time. Seoho wraps himself in the jumper Geonhak gave him, the warmth unfamiliar.

“Oh yes Geonhak, you looked so cool” Geonhak intimidates Seoho, he doesn’t notice how Seoho is lost in his head.

“Do you really need my validation?” Seoho looks at Geonhak, his playful vibe nowhere to be found.

“Of course? why not?” Geonhak looks at Seoho, a small frown on his face.

“Well you're like a mega star and im what? A nobody, Why do you care about my opinion so much?” Seoho frowned at Geonhak as he watched the idols frown grow bigger.

“That shouldn’t make a difference-”

“Oh so I’m a nobody. Thanks”

“Wait Seoho-” Geonhak grabs Seoho by the wrist and makes sure he can’t run off.

“I didn’t mean it like that. Your opinion matters as much as everyone else's okay?” Seoho nods, he felt grateful for Geonhaks words, he wasn’t expecting him to care. It made him feel happy and loved, for the first time in a while.

Geonhak instantly let Seoho’s wrist go. He rubs his hand in his shirt like he had just been covered in germs which makes Seoho chuckle at the ridiculous situation.

“Sorry, I shouldn’t have snapped then. You’ve done so much for me, I’m really thankful”

“It’s fine, you must have done something heroic in your last life to be hanging out with me, a superstar” Seoho burst out laughing at Geonhak’s comment, making the mood in the air totally shift.

“So where are we off to now Mr superstar?” Seoho twirls in his spot.

“Uhm home” Geonhak shrugs.

“You must be lonely in that big place all alone”

“Lonely? Nope never” Geonhak lies, Seoho shrugs not noticing the way Geonhak quickly spat that out, not wanting Seoho to believe for a second he was lonely.

“Can we watch netflix? You have it right?”

“Of course I do” Seoho smiles. He gives Geonhak a high five before following him down the corridor towards the lift. 

“So how long can I stay with you?”

“If you take the PA job, until you have enough to move out close by. If not then you're out tomorrow” Geonhak answers as he enters the pin into the lift, sending them to the top floor.

“Well, I’ll take it then” Seoho answers.

“I’m glad. Welcome to the team” Geonhak shakes Seoho’s hand, both boys giggling at the awkward handshake.   
“What does a PA even do anyways?” Seoho asks as he steps out the lift.

“Good question, let me show you” Geonhak smirks as he steps into his penthouse, he turns to face a door that Seoho didn’t spot that morning. He gets a key and unlocks it, walking into an old dusty office.

Geonhak flicks the light switch and chuckles out “This.”

Seoho’s eyes widened to see masses of paperwork and files filling the table. He takes a look at Geonhak and back at the desk.

“You have to sort out all the boring jobs that I’m too good to do” Geonhak smiles.

“So like your maid?”

“Yeah, basically” 

“This will be...interesting” Seoho smiles playfully.

“But can we watch a movie now?” Geonhak laughs at the question and nods. They both leave the office and head into the living room to watch a movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now the chaos finally begins! Seoho has been struck with luck!
> 
> I hope you enjoy the story so far! Feel free to leave a comment I'll respond asap!
> 
> Here's my [twitter!](https://twitter.com/stanweus?s=09)


	8. Acquaintances

Giwook looks at his phone, he had a message from Yonghoon. He smiled as he opened it up, it was a video of the older man playing around with a new face filter. Giwook chuckled as he watched it loop itself, he was opening the door to his studio at the same time and couldn’t fully focus on either task. 

As he enters his studio, he sends Yonghoon a video back, giggling at how the filter made the video even funnier than he expected. His thumb pressed send and he placed his phone down, switching to his PC. Geonhak was due to visit him any minute now. He opened up the demo that he showed Geonhak the other day, he had made the changes they discussed and was waiting for the final approval from the artist. 

As he waited for Geonhak he put the plushies Yonghoon gave him back in their spot tidy. Yonghoon was a great friend to him. Giwook met him when he was taking his cousin to the park. Yonghoon was playing on a gameboy on the park bench, their eyes met and Yonghoon rushed over. Giwook felt a little nervous as this man charged at him but soon his attitude changed as Yonghoon started talking to him about his game. This man oozed extrovert energy, which was intimidating to say the least yet Giwook was glad they met. Ever since then they had been like 2 peas in the pod, constantly talking and hanging out. 

Geonhak entered the studio, bringing a new face with him. Giwook looked over surprised. This must be the mystery man the twins saw the other night.

“Giwook this is Seoho, He’s my PA. Seoho this is Giwook, he’s the producer here” Geonhak introduced them both and they both greeted each other. Geonhak cleared the sofa, sweeping everything off. Giwook sighed, but luckily nothing damangable was there so it did no harm. Both of them sat there whilst Giwook talked about the track.

“So what do you think?” Giwook asked as he played the finalised demo.

“I think I can turn this into magical money” Geonhak smiled, he liked the demo and Giwook could tell that it was a hit by the way Seoho and Geonhak both shyly danced along to the beat.

"That's great, I'm glad" Giwook smiled as he closed the program down. As he was doing so his phone went. He looked over and smiled, seeing it was another message from Yonghoon.

"He has a sugar daddy" Geonhak told Seoho, who giggled. 

"He isn't my sugar daddy! We're friends, just friends; nothing more" Giwook pouted as he looked over at them.

"Anyways how did you find a PA? Haven't you been putting it off for weeks?" Giwook eyed Seoho up from his seat.

"I don't know, we just clicked" Geonhak shrugged.

"Dongmyeong thought you brought a murderer with you when he saw you sneak around" 

"Of course he would, that kid is so dramatic" Geonhak chuckled at the obscure theory. 

"You better introduce Seoho to him before he spreads rumours" Geonhak nods in agreement before he takes a sip of his water. 

"It was nice to meet you Seoho, good luck with your job" Giwook smiled at Seoho and waved as they both left the producers studio.

"He was so nice" Seoho gushes as they walk down the corridor.

"Giwook is like everyone's little pocket elf. He's crazy good at making songs" Geonhak explains as he leads Seoho down the maze of the corridors.

"Now let's visit Dongmyeong, he's usually in here" Geonhak opens the door to Studio A. Seoho can hear the music blasting from outside. They both walk in to see a blonde haired boy dancing. He's too focused to notice them as he watches himself in the mirror. As the music stops all you can hear is his heavy panting as he falls to the floor, exhausted. He takes a few seconds to catch his breath as he looks up and spots the visitors.

"Aaaa!" Dongmyeong screams, startled. Geonhak chuckles deeply as he sees Dongmyeong's face drop in surprise. 

"Kim Geonhak ! I told you not to sneak in. It scares me!" Dongmyeong jumps up, spinning on his feet to face Geonhak. He looks at Seoho with a big smile that could probably light up a whole city. 

"Ooh hello!! I'm Son Dongmyeong, it's nice to meet you!" Dongmyeong grabs Seoho's hand, shaking it. Seoho feels the sweat from Dongmyeong pass onto his hand and his face scrunches.

"Oh oops, sorry" Dongmyeong giggles, wiping his hands in his shirt.

"It's fine, I've had worse." Seoho laughs, remembering when this huge dog came up and licked him, spreading saliva all over his face. That was what he considered a good shower. 

"So who are you? You must be important if Geonhak's with you?" Dongmyeong watches as Geonhak's hand flies to hit his shoulder, making a dramatic gasp as he gets hit.

"I'm Lee Seoho. I'm Geonhak's new PA" 

"PA?" Dongmyeong asks, confused. 

"Personal assistant, you're too unimportant for one" Geonhak smirks, biting his cheek. 

"That wasn't nice was it?" Dongmyeong pouts, he puts his hand up to Geonhak's lips, shushing him as Geonhak tries to open his mouth again.

"Seoho as his personal assistant, i hope you assist him on how to be nice to his dongsaeng" Dongmyeong teases, watching at how Geonhak nose scrunches at the sentence.

"Sounds better than paperwork" Seoho laughs. He liked Dongmyeong, he gave off a lot of happy energy. 

"Well anyways we just came to say hi because Giwook told me you thought he was a murderer" 

"Wait, you're that guy from last night...but you look so different?" 

"Uhm a shower can do a lot" Seoho awkwardly rubs his neck as he feels Dongmyeong judge him intensely.

"I have a lot of questions but i feel like I'll have a sore arm" Dongmyeong glares at Geonhak.

"Don't look at me !" Geonhak raises his hands like he's the innocent party in the situation. Both boys look at Geonhak, shaking their heads.

"Well time is ticking and I'm a busy person so we're going head off now" Geonhak spins Seoho around in his spot, so he's facing the door.

"Uh bye Dongmyeong" Seoho waves at the young trainee as he follows Geonhak out the door back into the corridor.

"Where are we going now?" Seoho asks as Geonhak closes the door behind him.

"The question is where are you going" Geonhak answers, he pulls out his wallet and picks one of the array of cards. 

"The coffee shop, down the road on the right. It's called Hide & Seek Cafè " Geonhak places his credit card in Seoho's hand. 

"As my PA I want you to get me a drink. Apple juice, but it has to be in a takeaway coffee cup" Geonhak explains, not missing at how Seoho's brain stumbles over the words.

"Apple juice, in a coffee cup? Did I hear that right?" Seoho questions the unusual request.

"Yes you did. Now off you go, I'm thirsty" Geonhak shoos him away.

"Wait but where will you be?" Seoho asks.

"Studio D" Geonhak yells out as he heads down the corridor, turning the corner. Seoho stands there looking at the card in his hand. Did Geonhak just trust him to get him coffee with his own credit card? Seoho could run away right now, he's sure there's thousands on this card. The thought is strong, as much as he likes Geonhak’s company he feels out of place with all these people. He doesn't feel good enough to be able to hang out with Geonhak. Seoho doesn’t dwell too much, guessing Geonhak will be grumpy if he takes too long. Setting off on his first solo mission Seoho heads to the cafè.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seoho is starting to meet the gang! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this story so far~ 
> 
> Here's my [twitter!](https://twitter.com/stanweus?s=09)


	9. Snap!

The cafe is nicely decorated, wooden oak stumps decorating the right wall, and fairy lights hanging around the beams on the ceiling. It felt like walking into a fairy world, especially when he sees the barista sporting bright blue hair, almost as blue as the socks Seoho had on. Seoho lines up in the queue, inspecting his surroundings. There was sweet background music playing, making the experience of being in the cafe feel much more magical.

"Good afternoon" the blue haired boy greets Seoho, he smiles widely, his braces sparkling. Seoho nods back at him shyly.

"Uhm can I have apple juice, but in a takeaway away coffee cup?" Seoho asks, his cheeks going rosy red in embarrassment of such an unusual request.

"That's funny, there's this one person that always gets this exact order. The only one in fact" The blue haired boy chuckles. 

"What name?" The boy asks, the pen almost appearing out of thin air. The boy had picked it from his pocket within milliseconds.

"Uhm Leedo"

"No way! That's the other customer's name too!" 

"I think you're talking about the same person" A short girl calls out as she's operating the coffee machine. Her bobbed hair swaying as she spins to face them.

"Alright! you're a smarty pants you know Yeojin" The boy teases, Yeojin giggles in response.

He heads to make the drink as Seoho taps Geonhak’s card on the machine to pay. 

"Leedo!" The boy calls out.

"Thanks…" Seoho looks at the pin badge on his apron, "Keonhee." Seoho grabs the cup and leaves the cafe. Maybe being Geonhak’s PA was quite fun, he can't wait to visit that café again. Yeojin and Keonhee we’re super nice too.

"20 minutes to get a simple drink?!?! Are you kidding me" Geonhak is mad, Seoho places the cup on the desk, preparing for what is about to come

"No one can do a proper job around here, I could have dehydrated you know?? But you had to take forever to get me a drink" Geonhak rolls his eyes. Seoho wants to talk back so badly but he knows that it'll cause irreversible damage. He needs Geonhak more than he wants to admit.

"Next time less doodling and hurry back" Geonhak grabs the drink, gulping it down. 

"Yeah, sorry" Seoho lets out a small sigh as he takes a seat on the floor. He watches Geonhak stretch in front of the mirror, intrigued by what he is about to do.

Watching Geonhak dance was an experience. Seoho never really understood why people like Geonhak had so many followers, until he saw how captivating he was when he performed. It was like a demon took Geonhak and transformed him into Leedo, this soul sucking hypnotising star. Seoho couldn’t stop watching at how Geonhak moved along to the beat like it was as natural as breathing. He made it look effortless but anyone could tell it was an extremely complex choreography. 

“Are you just going to sit there or are you going to do something?” Geonhak’s harsh voice startles Seoho.

“I don’t pay you to just sit around, you're not here to leech off me” Geonhak glares at Seoho. The last string of words hurts Seoho’s heart. He feels like Geonhak had just slapped him in the face.

“I’m sorry, is there anything I can do?” Seoho sits up from his slouching position. He tries to act calm and not hurt. Geonhak idoesn’t notice the way Seoho holds back his tears. 

“You can ask Giwook if he has the demo on a USB so I can learn my lines” Geonhak tells Seoho like it’s something the boy should know about. 

“Right okay got it. The leech will go” Seoho jumps up from where he sat, he heads towards the door. He can hear Geonhak’s annoyed sighs crystal clear and it makes him feel small and useless. 

“I swear to god, if you take forever like you did with the drink I will be mad”

“Aren’t you mad already?” Seoho mutters. Geonhak watches him slip out of the room before facing the mirror, dropping his head in his arms frustrated. He didn’t mean to snap, he just did. His stress from his daily life fell onto Seoho who didn't do anything. Regret fills him as he punches the floor annoyed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh...Things got a little bit messy....
> 
> I'm excited to show you all the next chapter it's my favourite one! but i'm going leave you in suspense for a few days so you have a reason to come back 
> 
> I hope you're enjoy the story so far
> 
> Here's my [twitter!](https://twitter.com/stanweus?s=09)


	10. Little Haerim

Seoho walks down the corridor, trying to remember the way to Giwook’s studio. All the halls look the same, the only differences being the signs outside each door. He tries to forget about Geonhak’s tantrum, putting it down to he must be having a bad day, everyone does it’s only natural.

“Fuck you Lee Giwook!” Seoho’s attention is alerted to the yelling to his right. He sees a boy storm towards his direction, his eyes are filled with tears and he keeps his head down. Seoho looks over to see Giwook standing there frowning, he isn’t calling after the boy just letting him walk off. 

“What just happened?” Seoho asks as he runs over to Giwook.

“It’s Dongju being Dongju, don’t worry about it. How come you’re here?” Giwook leads Seoho into his studio.

“Geonhak wants the demo on a usb if that’s possible”

“Oh yes of course, I was going to drop it off at his place tonight actually, so you saved me a trip” Giwook hands Seoho a usb, which he puts right in his pocket. 

“I’m going to have food with Yonghoon tonight, so if there's any problems just visit me in the morning” 

“Enjoy your date” Seoho winks as he chuckles.

“For the last time we are just friends, I am not interested in him like that at all” Giwook shakes his head, his wavy hair falling over his eyes.

“Dates don’t have to be romantic, you know. Have fun either way. I better get going before Geonhak yells at me that I’m taking too long” Seoho playfully rolls his eyes as he waves a bye to Giwook and heads back in the direction he came from. 

Seoho expected to see Dongju on his way back, he hoped that Dongju wasn’t crying because he wasn’t quite sure how to comfort him. Out of all the situations he played out in his head, the one that he came across was nowhere near what he expected. Standing in front of him was a little girl, about 3 years old from the looks of it. She had brown hair tied in pigtails and was wearing a cute pair of punk dungarees. She stood staring at Seoho, unsure of who this stranger was. Seoho stared back, he tried to look as friendly as possible as he smiled brightly back at her, but confusion was written all over his face. 

“I wanna see Leedo” The girl ran over to Seoho, she tugged at his sleeves, pulling his hand down. Her hands were tiny, she was able to wrap her hand around Seoho’s fingers. It made Seoho’s heart melt.

“Leedo?” Seoho repeated, unsure how this little girl would know Leedo. He didn’t seem like a very kid friendly person.

“Yeah ! wanna see him!” She excitedly tugged at Seoho’s finger.

“Uh right, let’s go” Seoho awkwardly led the girl to Studio B where Geonhak was.

“Leedo!” The little girl let go of Seoho’s hand, running over to Geonhak who was sipping water on the floor.

“Haerim!” Geonhak’s smile when he saw the girl made Seoho speechless. It was so pure and kind, unlike the Geonhak who was mad and yelling earlier. He had subconsciously made his voice pitch higher, his inner securities about his deep voice when talking with kids. Haerim wrapped her arms around Geonhak’s neck, she gave him a big hug and let herself get wrapped up in his arms. Geonhak ruffled her hair as he squished her lightly.

“Missed you !” Haerim pouted as she sat down on Geonhak’s lap. Geonhak chuckled as he brushed her hair out of her small face.

“I missed you too little Haerim, have you been good for your appa?” 

“I’ve been so good! He gave me a new dolly!” Haerim clapped.

“Oooh that’s fancy! What does the dolly look like?”

“She has pink hair and purple skin! A pretty princess like me” Haerim giggled. 

Seoho couldn’t believe how good Geonhak was with her, it was like a completely new person. If Geonhak was like this with Haerim, then he could be like this anytime, Seoho just had to crack his narcissistic shell.

“Are we going to go find your appa? I’m sure he’s worried that an evil monster took you” Geonhak laughed as he intimated a monster. Haerim ran to hide behind Seoho, laughing as she did so.

“Uh oh where’s Haerim? Seoho have you seen her?” Geonhak pretended that the girl was well hidden, when truthfully she was in plain sight.

“No idea Leedo” Seoho played along, earning a big smile from Geonhak. Haerim shrieked as she ran out from behind Seoho and poked Geohak’s leg. 

“Got you!” Geonhak lifted Haerim into his arms, holding her securely at his side.

“Seoho could you please grab the door?” Seoho eyes widened, did Geonhak actually say please? He laughed a little before opening the door for Geonhak. Following them out Seoho was mesmerised with what he just saw. He liked Dad Geonhak a whole lot.

“Haerim there you are!” A buff looking man ran up to Geonhak.

“She wanted to see her favourite person ever, didn’t you Haerim?” Geonhak handed Haerim to the man, the girl frowning that she had to leave Geonhak.

“She’s in safe hands here Harin, no need to worry” Geonhak reassured her father who still looked extremely worried. 

“Still, thank you for finding her and bringing her back” Harin replied as he booped Haerims nose.

“It’s Seoho you should thank. He brought her to me” Harin’s attention turned to Seoho.

“Thank you very much Seoho”

“It’s no problem” Seoho rubs his neck shyly, the studden attention catching him off guard.

“I’ll see you tomorrow right?” Geonhak asks before Harin heads off.

“Yeah, 7am sharp”

“Great! See you then” Geonhak waves bye to Haerim before Harin leaves with her, leaving Seoho and Geonhak alone.

“I was harsh to you earlier, I shouldn’t have gotten so mad” Geonhak surprises Seoho with that statement.

“I’m just stressed out with things but that doesn’t mean I should take it out on you” Geonhak feels the apology foreign on his tongue, what spell has Seoho put him under?

“It’s fine, I have thick skin” Seoho shrugs it off. Geonhak hums content before he heads off, his shadow Seoho following him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was very excited to release this chapter so I thought why not drop it today~ Today has been a great day with all the content wemoons have gotten so why not add to it !!
> 
> Friendly reminder to stream [Bbusyeo!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GAWWaoM4aQk)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the story so far!!
> 
> Here's my [twitter!](https://twitter.com/stanweus?s=09)


	11. Dude, Stop Staring-

“Can I ask you a question?” Geonhak asks as he stuffs popcorn into his mouth. Seoho and him are both watching an avengers movie, seeing as neither of them had anything to do.

“Sure, fire ahead” Seoho shrugs, how bad could the question be?

“Why did you get kicked out?” 

Seoho’s mind pauses. He really hoped Geonhak had forgotten about that. He didn’t really want to go into it but he doesn’t blame Geonhak and his curiosity.

“Uhm..just a disagreement with my parents” Seoho shrugs.

“About?”

“Just some things” Seoho is reluctant to talk. 

“Okay” Geonhak sighs. He knows Seoho won’t tell him anymore, not yet anyways.

“How was your workout session with Harin this morning?” Seoho changes the subject, hoping not to ruin the mood too much.

“Really good. He’s a great trainer”

“You surprised me with Haerim yesterday. You totally give off the I hate kids vibe so it shocked me” Seoho laughs. 

“Hate kids? I love kids! They’re so precious” Geonhak coos. Seoho laughs before Geonhak nudges him, staring at him. Seoho winces when Geonhak elbow hits his arm, his bruises still hurting.

“I totally forgot about your arm” Geonhak stands up, pausing the movie.

“Huh?” Seoho doesn’t know what’s happening.

“I have some cream from trainee days when I got bruised practicing. Let me go get it for you” Geonhak heads to one of the bathrooms, ignoring Seoho’s protests. When he returns with the cream he sees Seoho’s unimpressed expression. 

“This is so gross” Seoho whines

“It’s not, I’m helping you so that you can be a better PA”

“Am I not good enough already?” Seoho teases. Geonhak chuckles before nodding. 

“You’re so mean” Seoho whines. Geonhak scrunches his nose as he finishes applying the cream to Seoho’s bruised arm. 

“All better. It should numb the pain a little.” Geonhak flips the cap back on as he looks up at Seoho whose face is a little too close to his. Both boys stare into each other's eyes, they don’t say anything as the atmosphere says enough. They let the silence fill the room as they watch each other’s chest rise as they breathe.

“Right, back to the movie” Geonhak shifts back, he grabs the remote and presses play. They don’t discuss what just happened even if their brains are filled with thoughts.

Over in Studio A, Dongmyeong is finishing up his vocal lesson when Dongju walks in. He places himself on one of the seats in the corner, scrolling through his phone. Dongju would never admit it to Dongmyeong, but he loves listening to his twin sing. His vocals are heavenly and have a calming presence over him. He always tries his best to finish his shift early on days Dongmyeong has a vocal lesson at the end of the day. 

“Thank you Ms Lee” Dongmyeong opens the door for his teacher. As soon as she’s gone, he rushes over to Dongju.

“How was your day?” Dongmyeong nudged Dongju’s arm, the boy lifted his head from his phone.

“Yeah, it was good. How was yours?”

“Great! Ms Lee told me that I might be put into the new boy group their planning to debut soon”

“Ah wow that’s great news. Congratulations!” Dongju smiles at his brother, he was proud at how hard he had worked. Working in the same company as him was daunting at first, but he was glad he did because he could be there for him in moments like this and watch him grow.

“We should go to visit Giwook and celebrate with him! We’re all same age friends, it’ll be fun” Dongmyeong sees how Dongju frowns.

“I’m tired, can we just go home?” Dongju makes up an excuse, remembering yesterday's argument too vividly.

“You're just shy. I think it’s cute. Please Ju, celebrate with me” Dongmyeong pulls out his puppy eyes, knowing Dongju never tells him no when he pleads.

“Dongmyeong, stop” Dongju whines but he follows Dongmyeong to Giwook’s studio, even if he’s cursing at his brother in his head.

“Oh? What are you guys doing here?” Giwook looks surprised to see them both.

“I have news, Yonghoon budge up” Dongmyeong sits next to the tall man, Dongju just stays leaning against the wall, not happy that he came along.

“Ms Lee just told me that they’re considering debuting me in the new boy group!” Dongmyeong squeals in excitement.

“That’s amazing news Dongmyeong!” Yonghoon congratulates him.

“Well done” Giwook smiles at him. Dongmyeong gives him a high five before sitting back in his seat. 

“How are you doing Yonghoon?” Dongmyeong asks the older man.

“I’m doing good, I was passing by so I thought I’d come and visit” Yonghoon explains. Dongju still stands in the corner sulking, letting himself be excluded from the group. Yonghoon picks up on it and decides to start a conversation.

“How are you doing Dongju? I saw you did the makeup for ViVi’s latest magazine cover, you did a beautiful job” 

“Oh yeah thanks” Dongju smiles, grateful for the compliment. 

“Anyways I better get going, I have places to be “ Yonghoon stands up, his head nearly hitting the low roof.

“See you soon Giwook!” Yonghoon waves at the group as he lets himself out.

“Dongju, come sit down” Dongmyeong pats the seat next to him, Dongju looks over at Giwook who’s smirking at him. He goes to sit down, glaring at Giwook.

“We should all hang out more often, we’re the only young ones in this place” Dongmyeong exaggerates.

“This is our workplace, we don’t have time to hang out” Dongju mutters, Giwook rolls his eyes at the statement.

“You’re no fun Dongju” Giwook watches as Dongju gives him a harsh stare. A part of him feels bad about constantly bugging Dongju, but he also deserved it.

“He’s probably just hangry, he gets cranky on an empty stomach” Dongmyeong giggles.

“I have some snacks in here, for when I need some extra fuel” Giwook opens his drawer to reveal some food, Dongmyeong eyes light up at them. Dongju rolls his eyes, annoyed that Giwook always has an answer. 

“Let’s have a party, work has ended and we’re all here with snacks!” Dongmyeong fills with so much excitement.

“Sounds like a great idea” Giwook replies, he knows it’s going to frustrate Dongju who just wants to get home. 

“Great” Dongju bites his cheek, he knows Giwook is trying to anger him but he won’t let it happen. He has managed to deal with him all these years, a few more won’t hurt. He doesn’t understand the grudge Giwook is still holding against him, if it was him he’d be over it by now. 

“Oh look Geonhak needs me, I better get going” Dongju lies after about 20 minutes. He isn’t even adding to the lame party they’re having. Giwook and Dongmyeong are just talking about their old minecraft server and the changes they want to make to it. 

“Always leaving us hanging” Giwook’s words drip from his mouth like venom and Dongju feels the past flood him, he clenches his fists while biting his cheek not wanting to start an argument in front of Dongmyeong.

Running down the corridor Dongju and repeatedly smashes the elevator button. The doors open and he sees Youngjo standing in the elevator, smiling at him. Dongju greets him as he presses the top floor.

“Oh you’re special being allowed up there” Youngjo chuckles.

“I’m his favourite” Dongju giggles. Youngjo laughs in response, Dongju is usually the only one that can get through to Geonhak. They reach the floor youngjo needs to be at and the boys both wave bye to each other before Dongju heads to the top floor, to escape Giwook. 

“Geonhak opens up right now or else I’ll call your mother and tell her you’re being a pain!” Dongju pounds on the door. He can hear Geonahk sigh as he opens the door, glaring at Dongju.

“What?” Geonhak asks, his cheeks are rosy and has an unusual happy glow to him that isn’t normally there.

“I need an escape” Dongju pouts, he sees Geonhak shrug before moving to the side.

“Come in, we’re watching a movie. Oh and this is Seoho” Geonhak briefly introduces the two as Dongju sits right in the middle of them, grabbing the snacks and shoving them in his mouth. Dongju looks at Seoho and says a quick hi with a mouthful of popcorn.

"Are you going play it then or just stare at him?" Dongju grabs the remote off Geonhak who's flustered trying to find an answer. Seoho bursts out laughing, his hands fly up knocking over the drink on the table. Geonhak sighs as Dongju and Seoho keep laughing at the situation,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh things are moving along!!
> 
> I hope you enjoy the story so far~
> 
> Here's my [twitter!](https://twitter.com/stanweus?s=09)


	12. Let Me Forget You

Seoho tossed and turned in his sleep. He couldn’t get rid of the moment he had with Geonhak. There was a heart fluttering feel in the air, Geonhak gave him the same vibes Hwanwoong gave him many times a while ago. Seoho promised himself he wouldn’t fall like he did, he wasn’t going to be heartbroken again. He had already lost so much he couldn’t risk losing what he has now. He had to push his feelings and thoughts aside and concentrate on his work. 

His alarm went off at 7am, Geonhak had already woken and gone to workout with Harin. Seoho was going to go buy him some breakfast to bring to him. Geonhak liked food and seoho learned that it made him go in a good mood. Seoho threw the purple jumper over his head, he kept it by the radiator so it would be nice and warm. Geonhak had given him a pair of boots, brown doc martens. They were super comfy and Seoho was head over heels in love with them.

The walk to the cafe was the most Seoho spent outside. Geonhak barely went out, if he did it was only to and from a schedule so Seoho made the most of it, taking in the fresh air and his surroundings. 

“Let me guess, breakfast bibimbap to go?” Yeojin called out as she saw Seoho walk into the cafe, Seoho smiled and gave her a thumbs up. He took a seat on one of the seats that faced the window, watching people walk past. It reminded him of his times on the streets, but much cosier and more light hearted.

As Seoho watched the people filling the street, he didn’t notice the pair of eyes on him, watching from a seat further into the cafe. He didn’t notice Hwanwoong.

“Order for Leedo” Yeojin called out. Seoho thanked her before taking the bag and heading back to the company. He didn’t get far when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning around he expected Yeojin to be there, handing him something he forgot to take with him. To say he was startled to see Hwanwoong was an understatement.

“Seoho, you look different-” Hwanwoong said, looking at a clean and refreshed Seoho compared to the messy appearance from a week ago.   
“What do you want? I have somewhere to be.” Seoho spat his words in Hwanwoong’s face. He knew he shouldn’t be harsh with him, it wasn’t his fault that everything happened however the anger inside him was boiling up to the surface.

“I just want to apologize, I could have tried harder. I didn’t know you’d end up on the streets”

“I get it. Your parents obviously wouldn’t want your boyfriend to be in a complete mess, they’d want someone respectable” Seoho shrugged, trying to act that he wasn’t hurt, but it was very obvious.

“You know what they’re like. You look a lot better now, It makes me happy to see”

“Was it happy to see your parents degrade me and you sat saying nothing? Watching your boyfriend walk off down the road in the middle of the night with nowhere to go?” Seoho couldn’t hold his anger in the way Hwanwoong smiled so innocently like he hadn’t betrayed Seoho. 

“No! I love you. I just got scared, I’m sorry I really am. I didn’t think you we’re serious about your parents-” Hwanwoong tries to grab Seoho’s hand, but the older man pulls it away not wanting to hear Hwanwoong’s excuses.

“Yeah whatever, can I go now?” Seoho’s patience was running thin. Hwanwoong nodded as he stepped back. Seoho rushed off down the street, trying his hardest to keep the anger in him down.

As Seoho walked into the gym, he saw Geonhak underneath some weights with Harin watching. He placed the bag of food on the table before going to sit down on the bench, his bottom lip wobbling.

“You alright Seoho?” Harin calls out.

“Fine” Seoho’s answer is obviously a lie but he won’t let his guard down in front of them. Harin goes back to focusing on Geonhak, advising him on how to lift the weights.

Mid way through the lifting Harin's phone rings, echoing in the gym. He looks at the screen and stands up.

“It’s Sumin. I better answer her. Geonhak you can finish now, go have some breakfast” Harin slips out, answering the phone to his wife.

Geonhak wipes his sweat off with a towel as he sits up. He chucks it to the floor as he spins around to face Seoho.

“You were snoring last night” Geonhak chuckles. It was a light hearted comment to break the tension in the room.

“What am I not allowed to snore anymore?” Seoho snaps, his anger fills over and he slams his hands on the table. Geonhak looked at him, eyes widened.

“I’m sorry-” bursting into tears Seoho feels himself heat up in embarrassment. Geonhak doesn’t know what to do, he’s only used to comforting Haerim when she cries. He does what he’d do to her, and wraps Seoho into a hug. Seoho lets his head fall into Geonhak’s shoulder, his tears flowing and muttering apologies.

“What happened?” Geonhak asks Seoho.

“Hwanwoong...He got me so mad” Seoho sniffles as he tries to stop crying.

“Hwanwoong?” Geonhak asks, confused about the new name.

“He reminded me of everything, I don’t want to remember it again. Why did he have to come back” 

Geonhak hugs Seoho tighter, he feels bad for him. Seoho was in such a state that Geonhak forgot about himself and only thought about Seoho. He waited till the tears got calmer before asking a question, “Is this about you getting kicked out?”

“Yes” Seoho feels comforted in Geonhak’s hold, he lets himself breakdown even more than he did. Geonhak said nothing, just stayed with Seoho. Harin had poked his head in to see what happened. Geonhak flicked his hand, shooing him away. Harin took it and backed away without making a sound.

“Do you want to talk about it? We can go back to the penthouse to have some privacy” Seoho nods at Geonhak’s offer, wiping his eyes with his sleeve. 

Geonhak grabs Seoho's hands as they run through the corridor like kids. Seoho temporarily forgets the pain he felt seeing his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hwanwoong's return and we are one step closer to finding out Seoho's back story!!! I hope you're as excited as I am!
> 
> Here's my [twitter!](https://twitter.com/stanweus?s=09)


	13. Crying Isn't Childish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not the biggest fan of waiting on cliff hangers so have this update a little earlier than planned!!

“Sorry this is childish” Seoho sucks up his tears, feeling humiliated.

“Crying isn’t childish, never apologise for expressing your feelings. Trust me” Geonhak replies as he takes a seat on the sofa, next to Seoho.

“Whoever made up the perception that crying is weak was stupid because crying is a good way of expression” Geonhak kept talking as Seoho took a seat, his knee shaking as he felt his nerves fill him. Geonhak placed his hand on Seoho’s left thigh, holding it still. Seoho looked up speechless.

“Start from the beginning, I have all day” Geonhak moves his hand and sits back, getting a judgemental look from Seoho.

“Well okay so my family are all lawyers, my cousins, my parents, my grandparents, all of us. I was meant to be next, I went to University to train but I hated it so much. I tried my hardest to like it, I really did but It made me so miserable, I didn’t even want to wake up in the morning because it made my life seem so grey” Seoho looks at Geonhak, happy that he seems to be paying attention.

“One thing got me through, my love for cooking. I loved making food and serving it to my roommates. They ate it and didn’t complain too much about it. I’m no 5 star Michelin chef but it made me happy, so happy” Geonhak could see Seoho light up when he talked about his passion for cooking.

“I made a deal with myself, I’d leave University and start up my own restaurant, once I become successful I’ll break the news to my parents. If I’m successful their devastation would probably not be so bad, maybe. I did call them beforehand and told them that I was thinking about changing my career path. They called me a disappointment to the family, a no good son, meaningless to them. They weren’t very nice about it” Seoho tries to laugh it off but the hurt was evident in his voice.

“I had plans to stay with my boyfriend Hwanwoong until I could afford my own place. He was super excited for the idea and so was I, until I arrived at his house. His parents didn’t appreciate their son dating someone who didn’t have a stable life. They loved me as Lee Seoho, the soon to be lawyer not the true Lee Seoho. They were super horrible and Hwnawoong just watched, not saying a word as they tore me apart with their words. I couldn’t stay with Hwanwoong and I couldn’t go back to my University dorm, I had already dropped out-” Seoho pauses for a moment, giving Geonhak time to take in the story. He was worried what Geonhak would think, he’d probably want him gone too. He had brought it onto himself.

“I knew I couldn’t go home, my parents would disown me, they warned me on the phone a few weeks ago that if I turned up with no degree they would just send me out of the house. So I stayed on the streets, my plan was to stay for a few days until I found somewhere to go. The days turned into weeks, which turned into 2 months. Hwanwoong never came to find me, he didn’t care enough-” Seoho sighed loudly, Geonhak could feel his heartbreak.

“That’s kind of stupid, you should of had some money to get a flat or something” Geonhak shrugs.

Seoho gives him a look, as if he had just said the dumbest thing ever. “Do you know how badly part time jobs pay? I would have graduated by the time I earned enough”

“I’m sure you had some money”

“I was planning to stay with Hwanwoong so I didn’t save too much, I had enough for necessities for like two weeks at a push. Do you not realise how much things cost?” Geonhak just shrugged, he didn’t know at all. He had never had to worry about a price tag, everything was just handed to him his whole life. It didn’t mean he didn’t work hard, he enjoyed performing and put all his energy into it, yet money was never a worry. 

The room fell silent, the tension in the air was strong as Seoho turned his back on Geonhak, sulking. He was annoyed with his attitude.

“Cook for me” Geonhak finally spoke. Seoho turned his head towards him.

“What?”

“Go on, cook me a nice breakfast. I want to see Chef Seoho in his element” Geonhak pointed at the door that led to the kitchen. Seoho’s face lit up, excited that he could cook again.

Grabbing food from the cupboards, Seoho got to work in the large kitchen. Everything was spotless and barley used. Geonhak definitely was a take out food kind of guy.

“Remember you’re cooking for a talented celebrity so you got to make this real nice!” Geonhak popped his head through the door. 

“Yeah, yeah” Seoho nodded. Geonhak let him be and went to do his own thing. It had been a while since Geonhak had alone time, after years of just being by himself so it was strange not to have Seoho shadowing his every move. At this moment, he realised how much he enjoyed Seoho’s company. An impulsive decision really changed his life. He had never had a true friend in such a long time, everyone he worked with always had the awkward aftertaste of work when they hung out, but with Seoho it was different. Seoho brought a sense of normality to his life. He in a sense was starting to humble Geonhak. He felt more human with Seoho. It was refreshing.

Seoho plated up the meal. The little bowl of rice paired with the stew soup filled the kitchen with smell. Seoho looked at it and was happy with the presentation, everything was separated nicely in their own little dish, just the way Seoho liked it. Geonhak had followed the smell and sat down on the bar stool that was placed in front of the island Seoho was prepping the food.

“It smells good,” Geonhak smiled. Seoho felt happy that Geonhak was looking forward to it. 

“Go ahead and give it a try” Seoho stepped back, his arms crossed over his torso as he watched Geonhak. When he saw Geonhak pour the stew in the rice bowl he almost screamed.

“What are you doing?!” Seoho wanted to go back in time, to stop that disaster.

“Eating?” Geonhak, used his chopsticks to stir the food together, ignoring the absolutely horrified Seoho.

“You don’t mix them?” Seoho covered his eyes with his hands.

“Yes you do” Geonhak shrugged as he mixed the food up.

“No you don’t”

“Yes!”

“No!”

“Shut up I’m about to eat” Geonhak grabbed a spoon and took his first mouthful of food.

He spat it out.

“What the hell is this shit!” His mouth was filled with disgust, he felt like a million germs were crawling all over him. He didn’t expect Seoho to be so bad at cooking. The food smelt nice but it tasted completely different to how it smelt. It was like cardboard, hard and rubbery. He gulped down the water, hoping it would take the taste away.

“Good joke, now what do you actually think?” Seoho laughed, thinking Geonhak was teasing him.

“No, It’s like actually terrible. I can’t believe you made me eat this” Geonhak frowned, he prodded the stew with his spoon, hoping it would vanish.

“Liar, It’s not that bad look-” Seoho took a spoonful, tasting it to prove Geonhak was being dramatic.

It was that bad.

Seoho gulped it down, but he couldn’t keep a straight face.

“See I told you!!” Geonhak pointed, laughing like a little kid.

“Let’s just go back to the gym to grab the food we left there” Seoho chuckled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now we know Seoho's backstory, anyone else want to hug him?
> 
> I hope you've enjoyed this so far!
> 
> Here's my [twitter!](https://twitter.com/stanweus?s=09)


	14. Dongju's Beauty Salon

“Kkomi, stop hiding in that bag” Dongju giggled as the small fluffy white dog popped it’s head from the bag. He scooped him up letting the dog play comfortably in his hands.

“Geonhak will be here soon, so you better behave or he’ll turn you into a pie!” Dongju bopped his nose, watching as Kkomi sneezed in his arms. Dongju rearranged his makeup on the desk as he cooed at Kkomi. He was excited to be working on Geonhak today, it was always fun when he was there.

“Dongju make this quick” Geonhak walked through the door, he sounded peeved. Dongju turned to face him to see his body outlined in a black corset that stuck out from the white shirt he was wearing underneath it. He looked really good, but Dongju would make him look even better. Seoho walked in behind him, the boy wearing the same hoodie that Dongju saw him in when they first met in the penthouse. They all greeted each other before Geonhak took a seat and Kkomi ran to sniff the life out of Seoho.

Dongju got to work styling Geonhak’s hair and applying makeup on him. He took his time, despite Geonhak’s protest that he couldn’t breathe in his corset. Dongju knew well enough that Youngjo would never give Geonhak clothes that hurt him, Geonhak was just being dramatic. 

A knock on the door made everyone look up, to see Harin and Haerim walk in, a white shopping bag in Harin’s hand.

“Good Morning Dongju, Seoho” Harin bowed his head at them before facing Geonhak. “I have the thing you asked me to get” Geonhak smiled as he took the bag, peeking inside. Haerim had ran over to Kkomi, her small hands reaching out to pet him.

“Meong-Meong” Haeirm pretended to bark at Kkomi, watching his little tail swing back and forth. Seoho couldn’t help but giggle at the cuteness overload in front of him.

“Haerim, come on eomma is waiting for you” Harin called out, he heard his daughter sulk, not wanting to leave.

“I heard Eomma is going to go and get some ice cream” Geonhak helped out, knowing Haerim loved ice cream. She ran straight over to Harin, letting him pick her up in his arms.

“Thank you Geonhak” Harin chuckled as he left the room with an excited Haerim in his arms.

“She’s so adorable” Dongju cooed as he went back to work on Geonhak’s eyeliner.

“Seoho, the bag is for you” Geonhak spoke. Seoho looked up, confused.

“What’s in it?”

“Go take a look” Seoho went over, he peeked into the bag and saw an Ipad. 

“No way, Geonhak! What??” Seoho was speechless.

“I need you to be able to schedule things, a tablet is the best for it” Geonhak shrugged.

“Thank you, wow” Seoho opened the tablet, his eyes sparkling with excitement. 

“You guys are adorable” Dongju awed, he got hit in the guts by Geonhak's elbow.

“That was uncalled for” Dongju pouted as he side eyed Geonhak.

“He’s just mad you’ve turned him from a hideous monster into something eye pleasing” Dongju and Seoho both bursted out in giggles, much to Geonhak’s liking.

“Hey! How dare you make fun of me-”

“I’m Kim Geonhak, superstar of the world! No one makes fun of me” Everyone turns their heads towards the blonde boy that walked in, he had a guitar case in his hands and was quietly laughing to himself.

“Hyungu, ah hello” Geonhak bowed his head greeting the boy, Dongju followed. Seoho was confused, Geonhak never bowed his head at someone, it was always everyone who did it to him.

“Who’s he?” Hyungu looked over at Seoho then back at Geonhak.

“Lee Seoho, He’s my new personal assistance” Geonhak answered, Hyungu nodded as he sat down next to Seoho.

“Kang Hyungu” Seoho shook Hyungu’s hand, still completely lost with who he was. 

“Hyungu-ssi are you getting your makeup and hair done today?” Dongju asked.

“Just makeup, they added me into Maxii’s MV last minute, uhm Youngjo sent me this picture for inspiration. Hyungu pulled up an image of an e-boy aesthetic for Dongju to see.

“Right, I’ll finish Geonhak’s last little touch ups then get straight to work” Dongju’s brain was moving fast as he thought about what to do for Hyungu.

“Ta-da! All done” Dongju stepped away to admire his work on Geonhak. The older boy stood up, his whole outfit was put together, his hair swept back and makeup made his eyes pop.

“Ooh Geonhak’s the next heart throb” Hyungu clapped, Geonhak really looked good. The idol just rolled his eyes before he walked out. 

“Thank you Dongju” Seoho waved before he followed Geonhak out.

“Who’s Hyungu?” Seoho asked as he followed Geonhak.

“The CEO’s son” everything made sense now with how everyone was so formal when Hyungu was just having fun.

“Ready for your first schedule? it’ll be busy” Geonhak smirked, feeling like a pro.

“I’m ready” Seoho nodded before following Geonhak into the car. They rode out of the city and it was thrilling. Seoho had no idea what he was walking into but he was excited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kang Hyungu is the coolest guitar king!! 
> 
> I hope your enjoying this! I finally finished writing this and I'm excited for it all to come out! I think I'll do a double update as a gift because I also have a something cool to show you!
> 
> Here's my [twitter!](https://twitter.com/stanweus?s=09)


	15. Vogue! Vogue!

Seoho expected busy, not hectic. There were about 12 people at the photoshoot site, all of them busy with their jobs.

“Why are there so many people here?” Seoho whispered to Geonhak as he clung to his side, he was startled by the scene in front of him.

“I told you it’ll be busy” Geonhak smirked at Seoho who just rolled his eyes. An older man with a very thin mustache came up to them. He looked Seoho up and down in disgust before greeting Geonhak with a hug. Seoho felt small and out of place again, a feeling he had just managed to get rid of.

“Geonhak, darling. I’m so happy to work with you again” the man spoke, he was faking some awful accent and Seoho couldn’t keep his giggles in.

“Seoho-” Geonhak glared at him,“ is my PA. He’ll schedule any other bookings with your team.” Seoho nodded, Geonhak had gone through it in the car on the way here so Seoho knew exactly what to do. The rude man pointed at a group of people huddled together, signalling they were his team. Seoho went straight over, he didn’t want to stay in his presence. Geonhak however made his way over to the white backdrop to start modelling.

“Hello I’m Lee Seoho, representing Idol singer Leedo” Seoho smiled as he introduced himself.

“Jeon Heejin, Vogue Korea’s chef editor. I’m glad Geonhak-ssi let us work with him again, he’s a great asset to our magazine” Heejin shook Seoho’s hand before leading him to a desk where they both rearranged some more magazine shoots and video interviews for Geonhak and his next comeback. Seoho was super proud of his professionalism, maybe his time training to be a lawyer did help him with handling situations professionally. He liked Heejin a lot more than the other man. 

Once he was done he went back to find Geonhak, he was slightly curious how the shoot was going. Geonhak was in front of a white background, following directions from the cameraman. He looked ethereal, his outfit outlining his body shape and his makeup making all his facial features shine. Seoho was in awe. He didn’t notice he was staring for so long until Heejin tapped his shoulder.

“He’s beautiful isn’t he? Heejin smiled at Seoho who was getting embarrassed.

“Mhm yeah” Seoho rubbed the back of his neck, flustered.

“We love working with him, he’s such a great model and his fans go crazy” Heejin giggled. She got called over by some people and left Seoho alone. The boy was still watching Geonhak, a million thoughts in his head. Geonhak was pretty, everyone knew that. It was nothing more than that right?

Dongju follows Dongmyeong into the cinema, he has no idea why he agreed to go with him to watch a film, it wasn’t even disney or a musical! As they walk over to the ticket booth Dongju spots Giwook and his heart drops.

“You okay?” Dongmyeong asks after hearing his brother's loud sigh, he nods and fakes a smile. Dongmyeong shrugs before getting tickets. Dongju watched as Yonghoon and Giwook sat by the window, talking to each other. Giwook laughed a lot as well as Yonghoon. They looked happy.

“Earth to Dongju? Ooh are you watching your crush ooo!” Dongmyeong spots Giwook in Dongju’s eye trail. He looks back at Dongju who’s angry at him, a big frown evident on his face.

“Giwook!” Dongmyeong runs over, waving to the producer. Dongju wants to disappear and vanish right at that moment, he didn’t want to have to act all nice to Giwook after they argued the other day.

“Hey Dongmyeong!” Giwook waves as he sees the twins walk over to him.

“Are you both going to watch star wars?” Dongmyeong asks. Yonghoon nods enthusiastically before he and Dongmyeong break out into a discussion over which film is their favourite. Dongju stands there, ignoring eye contact with Giwook.  
“I wonder how many people would have come on dates here? It’s got a romantic vibe. I bet those two are dating” Giwook starts talking, his eyes not leaving Dongju.

“Imagine being stood up, that must hurt right? Especially multiple times ouch” Giwook emphasises the word hurt.

“Why are we talking about this?” Dongju mutters, Dongmyeong looks over to him confused, only just tuning into the conversation.

“Is there something I'm missing?” Dongmyeong asks, he feels a strong tension between his friend and brother.

“Oh no nothing I was just thinking out loud, we better head in anyways” Giwook smiles, linking his arm with Yonghoon. The 4 of them go into the theater, Dongju having a bitter taste in his mouth.

Geonhak finally finishes the shoot with a big applause from the staff, he heads over to Seoho who’s been watching him for the past half an hour.

“Like what you see?” Geonhak throws his arm around Seoho’s shoulder, chuckling at how his ears turn red.

“I was just making sure you're doing a good job” Seoho wiggles out of his hold.

“Did you book me with them again?” Geonhak asks as they head out to the car.

“Oh yeah, Heejin is super impressed with you” Seoho nods.

“Keep going I want to hear it all” Seoho rolls his eyes, not wanting to keep feeding Geonhak’s ego. 

“Tell me!!” Geonhak pokes Seoho’s shoulder, the older boy shakes his head.

“I said, tell me” Geonhak's voice comes out harsher this time and Seoho doesn’t know if he’s kidding anymore or not.

“She said you looked beautiful and that she loves working with you because you’re mesmerising and you look so good and handsome and amazing, okay?” Seoho realises how many words he lets out and wants to rewind time. Geonhak smiles at him giddy like he’s just been given the best gift ever.

“Of course, I am the Leedo superstar of the world” Geonhak smiles as he sits back in his seat.

“Has anyone told you that your ego is bigger than the galaxy?” Seoho laughs as Geonhak just glares at him.

“Has anyone told you that you need to stop caring about others opinions?” Geonhak answers back. Seoho just sighs at the awful comeback before he goes back to tease Geonhak. 

Once they arrive back at the company Geonhak and Seoho part ways. Geonhak has to go practice his vocals so Seoho has the next few hours to roam about the streets. Geonhak makes sure to give Seoho his padded coat before he walks off, so he doesn’t freeze in the cold. Seoho smiles brightly back at him as he wraps himself in it. Geonahk assures him because he doesn’t want Seoho to have to take a sick day, that he has too much work to do but Seoho isn’t quite sure that’s the full truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to see the Vogue cover? Click [here!](https://twitter.com/stanweus/status/1336752347926716418?s=20)
> 
> Thank you Blue for making the amazing edit for me ! I appreciate it so much!!
> 
> I hope you're all enjoying this so far!!
> 
> Here's my [twitter!](https://twitter.com/stanweus?s=09)


	16. Heartbroken on a Friday Evening

Seoho walks around the streets, the air filling his lungs and making him feel light. He takes in the way the wind blows through his hair and how the leaves crumble under his feet. It had been a while since he last roamed freely like this and it gave him time to process everything. He couldn’t believe he ended up living with a famous singer and got a job with him so he can save up to start his culinary career. He knew that he was taking a big risk, Geonhak could kick him out any minute but for now everything was calm and Seoho could finally take a breath for the first time on his own. He felt more alive than ever before, Geonhak made him feel real.

Seoho decided to visit hide & seek café, he loved the interior and the staff were friendly so it quickly became his new hotspot. He walked along the pathway, keeping his hands in the coats pockets. Once he sees the wooden sign he smiles as he sees the fairy lights around it bring it to life. He turns around to take a look in the window to see how busy it is and that’s when everything stops.

His heart stops, His brain stops, His feet stop. Staring into the closed cafe he sees a scene he never imagined to see.

In front of him he sees Keonhee leaning down kissings Hwanwoong. They’re wrapped in eachothers arms, their lips are connected, their limbs all mixed together. The cafe is empty and dimly lit as if Keonhee was about to lock up. Hwanwoong and him had never officially broken up, but they still never actually clarified their relationship as he was turned away from the younger’s home. Seoho was filled with anger, all he saw was red. He looked down to the floor to see some small stones scattered on the floor from the pavement breaking off. 

If Hwanwoong wanted to make out with someone behind his back, he wasn’t going to get away with it that simply. Seoho grabbed the stone and chucked it at the window, watching it smash through. Keonhee nearly jumped out of his skin startled as he let go of Hwanwoong when he heard the loud smash. Hwanwoong however just stared at Seoho, who was looking at them with flaming eyes. He doesn’t understand why he’s angered so much, him and Hwanwoong could never go back to how they used to be but something about stumbling on this hurt him so badly he just goes wild in anger. 

“What the hell?!” Keonhee screamed out as he saw glass scattered everywhere.

“It’s okay Keonhee, he’s my ex.” Hwanwoong speaks out as he steps closer to Seoho.

“Get away from me” Seoho yells, his lips wobble as he feels flames grow in his stomach.

“First you leave me stranded and now this-” Seoho spits out each word with anger.

“Seoho hear me out please-” Hwanwoong tries to step closer but Seoho pushes him back. Keonhee catches him before he falls into the glass.

In that moment Seoho knows he can’t do anything so he runs, he just runs back to Geonhak.

The door of the apartment flings open as Seoho rushes in, he looks around for Geonhak but he’s nowhere to be found. Seoho falls to the floor sobbing, clutching his chest as if he’s been wounded by a bullet. The heartbreak he feels is unbearable and he cries, he cries for so long that if he was to get squeezed he’d have no water left in him.

When Geonhak gets home later that evening, he sees Seoho curled up on the floor. His first thoughts is that he’s died, so Geonhak rushes over and sees his red eyes from crying and his swollen puffy face. He’s breathing heavily as he sleeps on the floor, most likely passed out from crying so much. Geonhak scoops Seoho up in his arms, carrying him to his bed. Seoho doesn’t even flinch as he’s placed under the blankets. Geonhak brushes his hair out of his face as he tucks him in. 

He sits on the bed next to Seoho, his hand caressing his hair. He lays next to him, his arm wrapping around the boy as he cuddles him, comforting him in the way he’s always wanted to be comforted. Geonhak watches Seoho’s chest rise as he breathes, the boy is sleeping peacefully with no idea Geonhak is running his hands through his hair whispering a lullaby. Geonhak doesn’t have a reasonable explanation on why he’s doing this, but he doesn’t think about it and soon ends up falling asleep to his own singing.

The sound of Geonhak’s phone ringing wakes Seoho up. He takes a few seconds to take in his surroundings, not remembering when he went to sleep. He jolts up in the bed, rubbing his sore face. The phone keeps ringing and as Seoho looks around to find it, he almost yells at the sight of Geonhak. The boy is fast asleep next to him, his mouth agape like he’s catching flies. The ringing of the phone reminds him he needs to go and answer it and then lose his mind later. He finds it in Geonhak’s pocket and quickly accepts the call.

“Hello, Leedo’s phone?”

“Oh is this Seoho? ” Youngjo asks on the end of the phone.

“Ah yes! good morning Youngjo is everything okay?” Seoho asks, he worries a little bit with what Youngjo wants.

“Ah yes, I was just wondering how yesterday went?”

“It went well, they were very happy” Seoho can hear Youngjo’s smile from the end of the phone.

“Ah perfect that's amazing!”

“Have a good day Youngjo”

“You too Seoho” Youngjo hangs up the phone. Seoho places Geonhak’s phone down on the bedside table.

Seoho lays back down, facing Geonhak as he sleeps soundly. Did Geonhak find him and bring him in here? Seoho is in disbelief, why did he stay with him and not left him sleep. Seoho watches as Geonhak’s nostrils flare as he breathes, how his hair falls over his eyes, how his skin is so smooth and perfect. Seoho presses the pad of his finger to Geonhak’s cheek feeling how soft his skin is. Geonhak’s eyes flicker open and he stares right into Seoho’s soul. The finger on his cheek frozen as Seoho just looks back at him, not knowing what to do. The feeling in the air returns, a lot of emotions floating about. He couldn’t describe them, it was something new and unusual.

“What are you doing?” Geonhak softly speaks, his morning voice is low and hoarse.

“Touching your cheek” Seoho blurts out, his finger jabbing Geonhak’s cheeks.

“Weird” Geonhak softly chuckles, closing his eyes again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well things are getting heated :0
> 
> It was [onewe cb](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TdaNbo8lm58) day today! I can't stop listening to trauma (aquarium) 
> 
> Here's my [twitter!](https://twitter.com/stanweus?s=09)


	17. Bringing Up the Past

Dongju stands outside Giwook’s studio door. His heart is pumping at 100 mph and his stomach is filled with nerves. He knows he needs to do this, the tension is too much and is leaving him sleepless. He clenches his fist and lifts it up to the door, pausing briefly to make sure this is the right thing to do. He knocks, then waits and waits and waits. There’s no answer and he’s about to leave, it was a bad idea anyways. Turning on his heel he spins around spotting Hyungu behind him.

“He probably has his headphones on, just walk in he won’t mind. I do it plenty!” Hyungu smiles at Dongju who just nods, not knowing what to say. He has a huge respect for Hyungu, he’s a brilliant guitarist and is so cool on stage. Dongju is amazed every time he gets to watch him perform stageside. He’s always left speechless around him. Hyungu doesn’t seem to notice, he always shows Dongju friendliness.

Hyungu walks off, leaving Dongju alone to venture into Giwook’s studio. Hyungu was right, Giwook was immersed in music, his big red headphones placed over his ears. Dongju closed the door before taking small steps towards Giwook. His nerves were brewing inside of him as he pondered over the incidents that were about to unfold.

“Giwook-” Dongju tapped his shoulder, making Giwook spin in his chair to face him, his eyes widening at the sight.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Giwook asked, his voice loud due to the headphones. He took them off before Dongju answered.

“Hyungu-ssi told me to come in,” Giwook sighed before starting to giggle.  
“Of course he would, he uses this studio like a hotel” Giwook chuckles but the laughter died down just as quickly as it started. The studio is filled with an awkward silence that neither want to approach but Dongju made it all the way here, he might as well go through with his plan.

“We need to sort the tension out. I’m sorry. For the millionth time I’m sorry” Dongju sighs deeply, his fingers tangle themselves together, every breath he takes heavy.

“I was a stupid teenager that didn’t care about anything, I just wanted to do whatever, I was impulsive. Yes I was an awful boyfriend, I know that but I’m not the same as 18 year old Dongju. I’ve matured!”

“I’m glad we can agree on one thing-” Giwook eyes pierced through Dongju’s soul.

“You were an awful boyfriend. You stood me up so many times because you forgot about our dates. You wanted to keep our relationship a secret and act like me and you were strangers? You would always yell at me over the smallest things, you even broke up with me through text on my birthday-”

“I know, okay. I know I was awful and I’m sorry. I really am. You deserved so much better, I shouldn’t have played with your feelings when I wasn’t 100% sure I wanted to be in the relationship.” Dongju’s eyes swell with tears, as he lets himself take the guilt he’s buried. How could an innocent fling turn into such a hateful hate for each other. He misses the times when Dongmyeong would go and get snacks and Giwook would steal shy kisses from his lips, misses how Giwook would smile brightly when he visited Dongmyeong and Dongju was home too. Dongju was too embarrassed to tell his brother he was dating his best friend so he hid it, like a fool. Now Giwook hated him, he made Dongju lash out at him many times. Dongju had a short temper and Giwook knew that. Dongju hated bickering, he didn’t want to be in such a hurtful relationship anymore.

“Can we start over, as friends. For Dongmyeong’s sake” Dongju asks, his lips pursed as he waits for a reply. Giwook takes his time to answer, the silence fills the room.

“I’ll think about it.” Giwook mumbles. 

“Thank you” Dongju sniffles, using his sleeve to wipe his tears.

“Can you leave now-” Giwook gestures at the door, Dongju hurries out. He doesn’t feel any better, he feels worse in fact. He wants to run over to the studio Dongmyeong is in and get wrapped in a hug, crying his heart out but if he does that he has to tell Dongmyeong the full story something he doesn’t want to do. He stands in the hallway, tears flowing down his cheeks not knowing what to do.

“Hey? Dongju is everything ok?” Dongju turns to see Hyungu walking back down the hallway.

“Hey, don’t cry okay. I’m sure we can solve whatever is upsetting you out” Hyungu pats Dongju’s shoulder, hoping it’ll help.

“I can’t fix it, I ruined it and hurt him” Dongju sobs in his hands, he’s embarrassed to be crying in front of Hyungu but he can’t control his tears.

“Why don’t we go and grab coffee yeah? We can talk it over” Dongju nods, trying to stop his tears. Hyungu gives him a hug, a rare situation for Dongju to be in. Hyungu feels warm and Dongju feels comforted by him.

Seoho finishes setting up the computer in his office, it’s still a big mess but at least now you can move around in the room. Geonhak had been in a dance class all day giving Seoho plenty of time to set things up. Sitting behind the desk he feels like a real assistance, he taps the keyboard keys aggressively, laughing at the sound. He did his best to keep busy today to forget about yesterday, it worked for the most part.

Seoho heads down to the studio to see Geonhak. He had to admit that he missed him. Opening the door he saw Geonhak rehearse a dance for the song they listened to with Giwook. Geonhak stopped dancing when he heard Seoho’s feet echo in the studio.

“Ah Seoho, perfect timing. I want my usual at hide & seek café.” Geonhak asks as he catches his breath, his hand goes to run through his hair, catching Seoho’s eyes that follow it.   
“Oh- Uhm, yeah of course” Seoho knows he can’t run from the café any longer. Geonhak is quick on his toes and will catch him out if he goes somewhere else.

“I may spend a little more than the price of apple juice “ Seoho tries to be as subtle as he can, not wanting to tell Geonhak about his meltdown.

“Yeah sure whatever” Geonhak turns back around trying to get the move down.

Seoho walks out of the studio with a heavy weight pressing against him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the story so far!
> 
> Here's my [twitter!](https://twitter.com/stanweus?s=09)


	18. Trouble in Paradise

Seoho doesn’t want to be there. He stands outside the store, his fists clenched. He reaches for the cheque book in his pocket, he had taken it from Geonhak’s place before leaving the company. Scribbling down on the cheque, he can feel his blood boiling. The window is all bordered up, a starking reminder of yesterday's events.

Seoho walked into the café, keeping his head down to hide just for a few more seconds. He hears Keonhee’s gasps when the tall boy spots him. Seoho was disappointed there wasn’t a queue so he couldn’t hide for longer. He walks up to the desk, slowly lifting his head up. Yeojin takes Keonhee’s place, the boy going to operate the machine. She glares at Seoho, clearly not impressed with him.

“I’m surprised you have the nerve to come back” Yeojin almost growls, Seoho just shrugs. He wasn’t about to explain himself. He had every right to be here even if he did damage the store.

“Keonhee got into so much trouble because of you, you scared him so much!” Yeojin looked over at Keonhee then back at Seoho, his face emotionless. 

“Can I just have the usual order?” Seoho speaks. Yeojin sighs, typing it into the cash machine. Keonhee slides over, his curiosity getting the better of him. Seoho hand wiggles in his pocket as he grabs the cheque. He throws the paper on the table.

“For the window” Seoho spits out, anger clear within him.

“Uhm, thank you” Keonhee picks up the cheque, his eyes widened with the amount.

“Don’t thank me cheater” Seoho mutters however Keonhee doesn’t hear over the sound of the coffee machine. Seoho heads to the corner to wait for his order. He leans against the wall, letting his hair fall over his eyes.

“Ya! Lee Seoho” A voice calls for him, Seoho turns his head to see Hyungu calling him over. Seoho heads over to the table where Dongju and Hyungu is. He can see that Dongju has been crying, his makeup is all smudged. Hyungu pats the seat next to him inviting Seoho to sit down.

“I need your help, Dongju is upset about some boy trouble. What advice do you have for him?” Hyungu asks.

“Screw them, They don’t deserve your attention” Seoho answers. He sees Dongju roll his eyes then groan.

“Neither of you are helpful, you know?” Dongju sighs, dropping his head to the desk.

“Hey look at least you didn’t smash a window, that person must have hit a real nerve. At least he’s thinking about it, that’s some hope!” Hyungu laughs, not noticing how Seoho instantly looks away.

“Order for Leedo” Yeojin calls out.

“Right, good luck with that.” Seoho gets up and heads to the counter. He grabs the drink and leaves the café.

“750 thousand won!!” Geonhak’s yell can be heard throughout the company.

“I told you-”

“You said a little more! like 5 thousand won or something.” Geonhak sighs.

“I’ll pay you back okay, don’t pay me for like 2 months that’ll cover it!” Seoho tries to plead with Geonhak but the steam from Geonhak’s ears is hard to dismiss.

“What did you spend it on?” Geonhak was furious. If looks could kill Seoho would be long gone. His and Geonhak’s friendship had just gone 2 steps back. 

“You don’t need to know okay, it’s a personal matter” Seoho sighs, his embarrassment is through the roof.

“You spent 750 thousand won of my money, I want to know what you spent it on right now!” Geonhak demands like a 3 year old toddler, his feet stomping as he huffs.

“I broke the window at the café-” Seoho mumbles out.

“So you just used me for my money. Great, I thought you were different Seoho, guess I was wrong” Seoho feels the hurt in Geonhak’s words and he instantly feels terrible.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean too! I’ll pay you out of my wages” Seoho repeats but Geonhak doesn’t listen anymore as he grabs his jacket and storms out, not saying another word to Seoho.

The next few evenings Seoho spends alone, cleaning out the office. Geonhak works on his new album until early hours in the morning, sneaking back into his room while Seoho is fast asleep, and leaves again before the boy wakes up. Seoho feels like it’s a way of avoidance as Geonhak has barely said a word to him since the money incident. He’s tried by making him cupcakes that Geonhak threw in the bin, I owe you notes ripped up and even memes left on read. 

The office is finally looking brand new, everything is organized and put tiddly in its place. It looks like a movie set. Seoho sits on the chair, throwing his head back as he sighs. He knew he messed up, he overstepped the boundaries and now Geonhak is ignoring him. He has a right to be upset, Seoho knows this but he doesn’t know how to fix it.

The fairytale life he had has slipped under his fingers, he was selfish and used Geonhak, betrayed him. He didn’t intend to hurt his feelings, all he was trying to do was save his own back but he didn’t think and he did what everyone else does to the man and uses him for his money. He feels lonely again, back like when he was on the streets but this time the feeling is worse because he’s craving someone that’s in hands reach, he wants Geonhak back, he needs him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh :// 
> 
> I was impatience and decided to give you a double update! 
> 
> Here's my [twitter!](https://twitter.com/stanweus?s=09)


	19. Can you beat Rainbow Road?

“Did you ask him why?” Dongju sips on his hot chocolate as he listens to Geonhak ramble on about Seoho.

“Well no? What idiot goes around smashing windows?” Geonhak sinks back in his seat, Kkomi running all over him trying to lick his face. Geonhak wraps his hands around the dog’s body, tickling him.

“Idiots have reasons too. I know what he did was wrong, but hear him out first. I know what you’re like Geonhak, you jump to conclusions.” Dongju gives Geonhak a look and the older just rolls his eyes, knowing the younger is right.

“I should have expected this, he was going to steal from me one day, I mean who wouldn’t” Geonhak tries to find a reason to his argument.

“Well if he’s offering to pay you back, it’s more like borrowing than stealing. If you're that mad about it, make him pay interest. I mean in the big picture 750 thousand won is nothing to you” Dongju’s advice makes sense to Geonhak. Maybe he overreacted slightly, Seoho was still an idiot don’t get him wrong but maybe he should break the silence. He would never admit it out loud but he missed Seoho’s company.

“You’ll be a fool to turn him away now, he’s so good to you. I thought I was good to you but wow Seoho would wipe your ass-”

“That’s enough!” Geonhak covers Dongju’s mouth with his hand. The younger retaliates by biting the flesh.

“Aww! What the hell Ju!” Geonhak looks at his bitten hand and then back at Dongju’s wide grin.

“I have to demonstrate it to Kkomi, isn’t that right!” Dongju calls his dog over with a big smile.

“We’ll have 2 wild beasts running about then” Geonhak chuckles.

“Yah! Kim Geonhak be nice or I’ll make you look worse than the witch in snow white”

“She can’t be that bad, I’ll pull it off. I am world famous after all” Geonhak shrugs, he has no idea who Dongju was referring to, earning an annoyed sigh from the Disney mega fan.

“Promise me you’ll talk to Seoho?” Dongju flutters his eyelashes. Geonhak nods chuckling slightly. 

Giwook locks up his studio as he slips his raincoat on. He has been doing the final touches for a track for Geonhak’s album and now has the day off. Yonghoon was waiting for him outside. They both had a free day and Giwook was going to spend it with his friend, wanting some fun amongst his busy schedule. He passes Dongmyoeng who’s busy rehearsing in the studio, he’s been introduced to some of his new teammates and as one of his oldest friends Giwook is so proud to see him get close to achieve his dream. He never expected Dongmyeong to be performing the songs he works on. It’s been their childhood dreams to make it big together and once Dongmyeong makes a promise he never goes back. Giwook wishes Dongmyeong’s twin brother was like that, maybe then he wouldn’t be so angry at him.

Yonghoon waits outside for Giwook, the boy rushes out with his brightly coloured raincoat. He jumps up to tap Yonghoon’s shoulder, smiling widely.

“It’s so miserable outside today” Yonghoon pouts as he watches the rain fall, each drop creating a stream of water by his feet.

“Good thing you have a roof for us” Giwook smiles as he reaches for something in his pocket.

“Geonhak also let me borrow his new Mario Kart game” Giwook shows Yonghoon the game card, holding it gently as if it would smash any second.

“Oh looks fun! Let’s get going” Yonghoon opens the passenger door for Giwook who happily sits in Yonghoon's small yellow car. The inside is a mess filled with blankets and books of all kinds and even has a guitar tucked in the back seat. Giwook loves the cosy-ness. Yonghoon sits in the driver seat, his height overtowering Giwook who’s so small next to him. They drive off to his apartment that’s the other side of town.

Yonghoon lives in a nice flat alone, Giwook frequently visits on his days off and it’s become his second home. Yonghoon has got him his own toothbrush and even decorated the spare room to suit Giwook. The younger wonders what he’s done to deserve such a good friend.

Giwook jumps on the sofa, his feet flying as he lays down, head hitting the soft cushions. Yonghoon ruffles his wavy hair as he takes a seat on the chair next to the sofa, his hands reaching to the coffee table to grab the remotes. He puts the tv on, watching at how Giwook is instantly drawn to it. He smiles at the boy, happy to have some company.

Giwook sets up mario kart, excited to beat Yonghoon at it. The older one is terrible at games but he enjoys playing them with Giwook.

“Cmon my little bro, I’ll show you how to really drive” Yonghoon chuckles out as he revs his kart. Giwook laughs as he speeds off, easily getting to the front while Yonghoon is stuck in 5th place. They laugh and joke about having fun watching eachother win and lose. 

Giwook feels a weight on his shoulder, he knows he needs to talk to Yonghoon about it but he’s scared that things will shift. He looks over to Yonghoon, his tongue sticking out as he tries to navigate the menu to change his default character's clothes. 

“Yonghoon...” Giwook has the question on his tongue, too scared to let it out.

“Mhm?” The older turns to face Giwook, seeing his pondering face he smiles hoping it’ll make things easier.

“Everyone in work makes fun of us, they say you're my sugar daddy or something. We’re just friends right?” Giwook finally spits it out, chuckling at the absurd question.

“Ah Giwook, I’m sorry if you expected more but we’re just friends. You’re my little brother and it’ll never be more than friends'' Yonghoon hopes Giwook isn’t sad but is relieved to see the boy smiling.

“Yes great thank you! I knew that things were like that but they wouldn’t leave me alone about it so I just wanted to check” Giwook feels relieved and he picks up a controller.

“Another round?” Giwook has a cheeky smirk, ready to beat Yonghoon at the game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No more angst wooo !! 
> 
> I'm going be updating daily for the last few chapters because I want to get this all up before Christmas~
> 
> Here's my [twitter!](https://twitter.com/stanweus?s=09)


	20. Let Bygones Be Bygones

A knock on the door startled Seoho from his desk. He was filling in some paperwork for Geonhak’s newest album, getting them to be sold in several big stores. He was slowly falling asleep, his hand signing the same thing over and over again. It wasn’t much fun but at least it was more enjoyable than sitting into a lecture about the laws of selling a house.

Seoho dropped his pen on the desk and made his way to the front door. He had no idea who it could be but it must be important. He brushed his shirt down from the crumbled state it was in and also flicked his hair so he looked a little more respectable than moments ago. Seoho was greeted by Youngjo’s warm smile and he was overjoyed that he was greeted by a familiar face,not really being in the mood to introduce himself to some random business worker.

“Good morning Seoho! Is Geonhak in?” Youngjo asks as he picks up his duffel bag, he’s sure there’s a bunch of fabric in there based of the glitter gold and blue fabric poking out from the zipper.

“Uhm…” Seoho takes a minute to think, He saw Geonhak earlier this morning after his work out and he’s pretty sure he didn’t hear the door open again so from that logic, Geonhak must be in his room. The singer still hasn’t spoken to him since the other day. He just ignored Seoho’s existence and he was very good at it, texting seoho things to do each morning and expecting them to be on the desk in his office by the time he gets back at 3am. Seoho’s loneliness has consumed him, he sits in on Dongmyeong’s practices some days just so he doesn’t feel abandoned again.

“I’m pretty sure he’s in his room” Seoho finally answers, sidestepping so Youngjo can walk in.

“I’m surprised you didn’t come with him yesterday, I missed you” Youngjo almost pouts at Seoho who just awkwardly chuckles back.

“Ah yeah I was busy, sorry” 

“No worries, good luck with your work” Youngjo lifted a hand as he walked over to where Geonhak’s room was, Seoho going the other way to the office. 

Sitting back in the chair Seoho felt his whole world shrink. He felt like such an outcast as he could hear Geonhak and Youngjo talk with each other in the other room. He wanted this silence treatment to end, he had learned his lesson. Seoho let out a big sigh before going back to work on the papers. As soon as his hand picks up the pen it drops back down to the table as he hears Geonhak deep yell of his name. He isn’t quite sure why he runs over as Geonhak clearly wasn’t in danger, either way Seoho eagerly ran through the door to see Youngjo measuring Geonhak’s trouser length and the boy with his arms crossed looking at Seoho.

“We need to talk'' Geonhak finally speaks to Seoho for the first time in days. Seoho’s shoulders relax as a wave of relief washes over him. His shoulders fall back and he finally feels like he can take a breath.

“Right here? Right now?” Seoho asks as he takes a look at Youngjo who’s got himself wrapped up with measurements and tape.

“Mhm, he doesn’t mind. Sit there” Geonhak points at a chair that’s opposite from where he’s standing. Seoho takes a seat, he feels like he’s in an interview when both Geonhak and Youngjo look at him.

"Now stealer. I thought about it and I want you to pay me back with interest" Geonhak thinks before giving a figure.

"40% interest will do." Seoho’s jaw drops and he gives Geonhak a look of confusion.

"40% is a lot" 

"750 thousand won is a lot too, but you didn't think about that before breaking your mirror or whatever" 

"It was a shop window." Seoho mutters. 

"Just because you have a home to run off to now doesn't mean you can go around vandalising" Geonhak sounds like Seoho's father lecturing him, his voice is stern and Seoho is scared to say anything back. 

"Why did you do it?" Youngjo asks from the floor.

"Hey you said you'd mind your own business!" Geonhak pouts.

"Well yes but he clearly had a reason. I mean I've only met him a few times but he doesn’t seem like he'd go about doing things like that just because" Seoho was glad for Youngjo's voice of reason, maybe if Geonhak knew the situation he would understand a little more. It was partly his fault for not telling Geonhak straight away what happened but now he would jump at the opportunity.

"I caught my boyfriend- I guess my ex now kissing one of the workers so I chucked a rock at him" Seoho’s ears heat up in embarrassment as he hears how stupid the whole situation sounds.

"Ouch-" Youngjo mumbles as he writes down numbers. Seoho keeps eye contact with Geonhak waiting for an answer.

"You idiot" Geonhak let's himself relax as he bursts out laughing. Seoho joins in, feeling a lot more easy about it.

“I’m the worldwide star Leedo, I could have bought that whole shop if it was such an issue. Just ask next time ok?” Geonhak sighs as he finishes his laughing fit.

“I’m sorry, I promise I’ll ask if there’s a next time. I just wanted to sort my own issues out but I got myself into a bit of a mess” Seoho pouts.

“A bit? That’s an understatement-” Geonhak grumbles. Youngjo jabs him with his pencil making him wince. 

"First he let you become homeless and then cheated. You're better off here with me, he sounds like a shit boyfriend" Geonhak rolls his eyes at the thought of this evil boyfriend. Youngjo looks over at Seoho at the homeless part, surprised with the information.

"You were homeless?" Youngjo asks, Seoho nods shyly, feeling a little overwhelmed with Youngjo's judgement.

"Are you nearly done?" Geonhak interrupts as he starts to be impatient.

"Yeah I'm done but we're going out for lunch like you promised." Youngjo smirks at Geonhak and the singer knows that Youngjo is going to question him about Seoho relentlessly. 

"Me and Seoho just made up, we need bonding time" Geonhak grabs Seoho by the arm pulling him close to him as if he was a teddy bear.

"Uh huh, he has work to do. Seoho be a darling and input these measurements in the system and then email me the album concept collection so i can get some inspiration." Youngjo smiles at Geonhak who let Seoho go. Seoho nods before watching Youngjo and Geonhak leave. 

He felt a lot more easy now when he re-picked the pen up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They made up!!!
> 
> Come back tomorrow for the next part~
> 
> Here's my [twitter!](https://twitter.com/stanweus?s=09)


	21. Crush on Us

Harin paced around the company, Haerim had gone running off again. He had turned his back for one minute to talk to a client in the gym. Haerim was fixated on her tablet so Harin was positive she’d be fine, yet he was wrong. When he turned around to check on her, the ipad was just on the floor, his daughter missing. Maybe Sumin was right and putting her in nursery was the best option however he wanted to spend as much time as he could with his daughter before she’d grow up and be disinterested in her fathers jokes.

“Haerim?” Harin opened up the door to Studio D, where Geonahk usually is. The studio was empty, no one was in sight. He was about to grab his phone to ring up Geonhak when he heard Haerim laugh loudly from the room opposite, studio A. He rushed over, pushing the door open to see Haerim sitting on the floor with Dongmyeong brushing her hair.

“And then the big green frog jumped so high he went splat” Dongmyeong tickled Haerim’s chin as he laughed along with her.

“Ju Haerim, What did I tell you about running off from appa?” Harin's voice was soft even though he was trying to scold Haerim.

“Ah, Harin it’s not her fault. I took her, I have some free time and I miss her so much” Dongmyeong gets hugged by Haerim who lets him know she missed him too.

“Appa dongmyeong made my hair pretty” Haerim pulls at her braid, smiling at how she looks like Elsa.

“Yes you're very pretty but you need to tell Dongmyeong off for taking you” Harin chuckles. Haerim hits Dongmyeong’s nose with her small fingers.

“You’re naughty!” Haerim scolds Dongmyeong who can’t keep a straight face.

“I’m sorry” Dongmyeong laughs.

“Okay I’ll make a deal, you can stay with Dongmyeong until he has to go only if you promise me you won’t run off?” Harin bends down so he’s at Haerim’s eye level.

“Promise!” He shakes Haerim’s hand. 

“Dongmyeong, no more stealing my child please” Harin chuckles before he leaves them both and heads back to his work.

The food smells so nice, Geonhak feels like his stomach will jump out of him. Youngjo smiles as he places his hand over the cloche that is keeping the food warm and hidden.

“I’m hungry” Geonhak whines, he pouts hoping it’ll coax Youngjo to let him eat but the older boy is stubborn.

“What’s the deal with you and Seoho?”

“He’s my PA, I pay him. It’s a good amount-”

“Stop trying to be smart, I know there’s something going on. Since when did you let people from the street live with you?” Youngjo raises his eyebrow.

“I owed him.” Geonhak shrugs hoping Youngjo let’s it go.

“Owed him? How?” 

“He was the one that saved me from getting mugged, I saw him sleeping by the bins that night. I’m not heartless. I had to let him in, he did save me from getting in major trouble for being injured” Geonhak finally starts to open up to Youngjo. 

“I knew you lied then because there’s no way you would fight people off, you can't even hurt a fly”

“I can!” Geonhak whines, he tries to grab the cloche off Youngjo but his hand gets swatted away.

“So are there any feelings about? Come on Geonhak I see the way you look at him” Youngjo smirks.

“No, we’re friends. Like Giwook and Yonghoon”

“I don’t believe that, You’re in denial aren’t you?”

Geonhak shakes his head, he sighs loudly expressing his annoyance.

“This is like the whole Wyatt situation, you crushed on him so badly but you were too afraid to make any moves and then he moved to another company. Don’t repeat the same mistakes Geonhak” Youngjo moves his hand, lifting the lid off so they could eat.

“Tuck in, I’m done with my speech” Youngjo chuckles as he sees Geonhak’s embarrassed cheeks. He hoped his words got through to him.

Youngjo’s words were glued in Geonhak’s mind as he laid in bed that night. He was heartbroken when he let Wyatt slip between his fingers, now they both have gone their separate ways they barely get time to talk. He couldn’t imagine living without Seoho anymore, they felt like two peas in a pod. Maybe he did have a crush on him but on the other hand he didn’t want to kiss him or hold his hand through a park as they tell each other how much they love each other. He wanted to just spend time with him and play video games, he felt like Seoho was his soulmate, he helped him feel normal, he allowed him to breathe and live like he couldn’t do alone. He had what he could only describe as a friendship crush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooh a friendship crush ~
> 
> I hope you're enjoying the story so far
> 
> Here's my [twitter!](https://twitter.com/stanweus?s=09)


	22. Closing a Chapter in his Life

Hwanwoong looks down at his phone then up at the building, it’s the same one. The two Lion statues being the key familiarity. He takes a deep breath, holding his hand over his rising chest. This probably isn’t a good idea but he believes he deserves to be heard. He opens the door, stepping into the entrance. The building is grand and much different to what he expected. His eyes scan the room to see a small amount of people scattered around, doing their own thing.

“Can I help you?” A voice draws Hwanwoong’s attention. He’s faced with a familiar face, this boy had been in the café before. 

“Ah is this WEUS ent?” Hwanwoong asks, the boy nods with a smile.

“Is Lee Seoho around?” 

“Seoho? Ah he’s probably with Geonhak. Wait here, I’ll try and ring him down” The boy leads Hwanwoong to one of the free sofas as he grabs his phone.

“No It’s Dongju, I’m not a scammer Seoho! There’s someone in the lobby for you” Dongju grumbles on the phone before hanging up.

“He’s on his way” Dongju spins around to face Hwanwoong. 

“Thank you” 

The few minutes feel like hours to Hwanwoong as he waits for Seoho. Dongju is talking to someone else now, leaving Hwanwoong alone. He hopes Seoho doesn’t make a scene like last time. The bell of the elevator rings, signaling it has reached the floor and there walks Seoho. He’s dressed in a hoodie like always, his hair bouncing at every step. Hwanwoong missed the little cuteness that Seoho just overflows with. Seoho doesn’t see him at first, he has a smile on his face as he looks around for Dongju, but then the smile fades away just as quickly as it had formed. Hwanwoong can see clearly how Seoho’s whole mood shifts as soon as his eyes meet Hwanwoong’s. 

“How the hell did you find me?” Seoho hisses, his anger is evident and Hwanwoong is taken aback with how hostile he sounds, it’s a new side of him.

“Uhm..I saw photos of you with Geonhak in the papers and I thought I could-”

“I didn’t ask why you came. Get out” Seoho fists ball up by his side, he hopes maybe Hwanwoong would have sense and leave but the younger boy doesn’t move an inch.

“No. I need to explain” Hwanwoong speaks clearly, making sure Seoho hears the sentence.

“I don’t care for an explanation Hwanwoong, You hurt me so badly” Seoho bites his lip holding back the tears he knows want to burst out.

“I understand but I still deserve to be heard out” Hwanwoong whines

“You deserve none of his time” Seoho and Hwanwoong both turn their heads to see Geonhak crossing his arms.

“Leedo-ssi, hello It’s a pleasure to meet you” Hwanwoong bows his head, he’s starstruck.

“I can’t say the same.” Geonhak replies, he eyes Hwanwoong up and down with an intimidating gaze.

“I’m sorry I just want to explain my side, before we part ways” Hwanwoong looks back at Seoho who has now moved to stand behind Geonhak, using the other as his shield.

“I mean closure would be good but if he doesn’t want to hear you out, I’m not letting you push him into it” Geonhak looks at Seoho waiting for an answer.

“Fine, Geonhak’s right but if I speak to you, he’s coming with me” Seoho grabs for Geonhak’s hand in case he runs off.

“Uhm, I mean sure. We can go to one of the offices, for privacy” Geonhak grabs his ID card and heads off towards the lift. Seoho and Hwanwoong trail behind.

Swiping the card Geonhak unlocks an empty meeting room. Hwanwoong sits down at a seat opposite to where Seoho and Geonhak are.

“Well go ahead then” Seoho glares at Hwanwoong. The boy clears his throat before speaking up.

“Well about the living situation, I’m sorry. That was my bad I should have stuck up for you but I didn’t and all I can do is apologise for not” Hwanwoong looks at Seoho for any reaction but there’s none, it feels like talking to a brick wall.

“For Keonhee, I kind of thought we had broken up. I mean you disappeared and not on good terms. I was so sure you hated me and I was struggling so much with my mistakes but Keonhee picked me back up. We met at kpop convention, he’s like the biggest once ever. I didn’t intend to fall for him. I’m sorry I didn’t make it clear to you” Hwanwoong sighs as he waits for Seoho to take it all in.

“I mean I understand that, even if I came back it wouldn’t be the same but if you were with Keonhee, why did you tell me you loved me when we met on the streets?” 

“I do love you, I always will Seoho. I guess it wasn’t appropriate to say that, I just didn’t want you to think I didn’t care at all about you. You are my first love and even now with Keonhee I’m not completely over you, but Keonhee is good for me like Geonhak is good for you”

“We’re just friends, let’s get that clear” Geonhak speaks up, Seoho nods with him but takes some time to think about what Hwanwoong says.

“Okay, I guess maybe I did jump to conclusions. I apologise for trying to kill you with that rock” Seoho chuckles, the mood is lighter.

“I mean, that was terrifying but thank you for listening to me” Hwanwoong smiles and he feels at peace. He hoped Seoho would forgive him but he didn’t really have a lot of faith in his plan going well.

“I won’t come back Seoho, I’ll let you move on with life. I hope you achieve your dreams one day” Hwanwoong stands up ready to go.

“Ah yeah thank you, I hope you and Keonhee are happy together” Seoho is truly happy for Hwanwoong, now things are clear he feels like his resentment has been lifted. He could finally close this chapter in his life and move on, now spending his time with Geonhak.

Hwanwoong lets himself out, leaving Seoho and Geonhak alone together again.

“I’m proud of you” Geonhak pats Seoho’s head, smiling at him.

“Huh? What? Why?” Seoho moves away from his touch acting like he doesn’t like it but they both know he secretly loves the little affections.

“I mean, listening to him and actually changing your opinion is something not a lot of people can do. I’m proud you did it” Geonhak shrugs, Seoho flings himself towards him wrapping him up in a hug.

“Thank you” Seoho smiles into his shoulder, he didn’t know how badly he needed that validation and maybe he is proud of himself this time.

“You’re the best you know” Seoho pulls away awkwardly chuckling.

“Oh yeah I know” Geonhak smiles as he straightens his shirt.

“I’m glad we met, this is cheesy but I think we’re soulmates or something. You make me feel this sort of way, I don’t know how to describe it but it’s nice” Geonhak knows the exact feeling Seoho’s talking about.

“Alive?” Geonhak mumbles

“Yes!! Alive that’s it! You make me feel alive” Seoho almost jumps up in excitement.

“What does that mean for us? Like are those soulmate feelings or?” Seoho pounders, he knows that him and Geonhak’s relationship isn’t romantic but there’s definitely love there, it’s not just a casual friendship. 

“It can be whatever we want it to be, but I’d say a friendship crush” Geonhak acts unbothered as if he isn’t screaming on the inside that they’re both on the same page.

“Friendship crush, I like it!” Seoho laughs but it’s not in a teasing way, more in a way of relief that he and Geonhak are finally addressing the elephant in the room (Metaphorically, but he wouldn’t be surprised if Geonhak one day brought an elephant back to the penthouse).

“Ooh we are in a platonic relationship, I googled it” Seoho shows Geonhak a webpage that describes exactly how he feels towards Seoho. He smiles as he reads it, satisfied that this is something real and they’re not alone. It was validation that he needed. Seoho opens the door to the penthouse as Geonhak keeps reading, invested into the article. 

“My way too talented, gift of the world, beautiful soulmate can I cook for you?” Seoho flutters his eyelashes. He’s hoping the compliments get Geonhak to say yes.

“No”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't you love a good redemption?
> 
> Here's my [twitter!](https://twitter.com/stanweus?s=09)


	23. Trust Your Gut

“Dongmyeong? Oh Haerim?” Dongju pops his head into studio A to see Dongmyeong and Haerim playing with some dolls.

“Come join us Ju!” Dongmyeong pats to the floor next to him. Dongju doesn’t even think of refusing as he rushes to pick up a barbie.

“You can be the evil queen” Haerim tells Dongju, the boy nods as he inspects the doll. She had beautiful black hair that flowed down, her dress was a silky red and Dongju was envious.

“I’m going to take Princess Haerim and make her do the dishes forever mwahaha!” Dongju puts on a dramatic villain voice which makes Dongmyeong burst out in laughter.

“I should have recorded that oh my god! That was terrifyingly amazing” Dongmyeong shrieks in laughter.

“Dongmyeong, stop being a silly goose!” Haerim pouts.

“Sorry Haerim” Dongmyeong stops his laughing fit as he grabs up his doll and joins back into the game. They all play together, having the most fun they’ve had in awhile.

“What did you even want to talk about?” Dongmyeong asks Dongju as the younger twin puts the dolls back into Haerim’s backpack. The toddler had fallen asleep in Dongmyeongs arms, exhausted from playing all day.

“Oh I was going to ask if you wanted to visit Giwook?” Dongju fiddled with his thumbs.

“You finally want to visit your crush!” Dongmyeong squeals before quieting forgetting he had a sleeping toddler in his arms. 

“Well actually I have something to tell you about that, but let’s get Haerim to Harin before we talk about it” Dongju grabs the blue backpack as Dongmyeong carries Haerim in his arms, careful not to wake her from the nap she’s in.

“Thank you both, you must have done a good job keeping her busy if she’s sleeping” Harin laughs as he cuddles Haerim close in his arms. Dongmyeong wants to melt at the sight. The twins leave with a goodbye and head to Giwook’s studio, but Dongmyeong makes sure he gets the confession his brother has first.

“Son Dongju tell me your secret” Dongmyeong gives his brother a look, Dongju sighs before spilling his big secret.

“I don’t have a crush on Giwook, we used to date back when we were in school. I didn’t tell you because you would embarrass me plus I wasn’t a good boyfriend to him. We broke up on bad terms and he hates me a lot and that’s why we’re awkward with each other”

“How did I not think of this-'' Dongmyeong is shocked, all the signs were there but he didn’t add them up. No wonder they were so awkward. 

“I’m mad you didn’t tell me, I’m never embarrassing!” Dongmyeong whined, Dongju just rolled his eyes. 

“So why are we visiting him now?” Dongmyeong asks as they approach Giwook’s door.

“Because I need to know if he’s accepted my apology and I'm too scared to do it alone” Dongju opens the door, walking into Giwook’s studio like he owns it.

“Ya! Lee Giwook, did you think about my apology?” Dongju announces, Giwook sighs as he spins in his chair to face Dongju.

“I have and the answer is no” 

“Fair enough” Dongju isn’t as upset as he thought, maybe telling Dongmyeong helped him come to terms with it. 

“I mean, I think if we move on and just become friends again it would make things easier but I don’t forgive you” Giwook looks at Dongmyeong then back at Dongju.

“ okay, so fresh start?” Giwook shakes Dongju’s hand. They’ve turned to a fresh page. 

“This is so cute” Dongmyeong squeals which earns him a slap on his arm from his twin.

The 3 of them spend the next hour talking, like they used to before the whole breakup happened. They all missed this dynamic and it felt nice to have it back. Dongju should have swallowed his pride earlier and apologised but what’s done is done. 

Giwook’s phone chimes for the 20th time since Dongju and Dongmyeong had got to the studio.

“What’s his deal anyways?” Dongju asks. Giwook shrugs, not understanding the issue. Dongju grabs Giwook’s phone before the other can.

“Hey little bro, I hope your day has been good?” Dongju reads the text out.

“Hey that’s private!” Giwook whines.

“Dongmyeong google Jin Yonghoon, I have a weird feeling about this” Dongju calls out as he hands Giwook his phone back.

“There's nothing weird going on? Am I not allowed friends?” Giwook’s aggravated now as he sees the twins scheming. They gather around Dongmyeong’s phone search deep into the web about Giwook’s older friend

“You can have friends but my gut is telling me there’s something deeper, look we probably won’t find anything and then you can laugh at me being your paranoid ex okay?”

“Fine” Giwook nods knowing how stubborn Dongju can be.

“Uhm Dongju, look at this?” Dongmyeong looks up, his face written with terror.

“Holy shit-”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dramatic cliff hanger!!!! 
> 
> Here's my [twitter!](https://twitter.com/stanweus?s=09)


	24. I'm Not Your Brother!

Giwook, Dongju and Dongmyeong stand outside Yonghoon’s apartment. They’re all nervous, none of them wanting to knock on his apartment door.

“You’re his friend, you knock” Dongmyeong shoves Giwook forward, sick of waiting in the cold. Giwook sighs muttering “fuck sake” as he knocks the door.

“Giwook? Dongmyeong? Dongju? It’s 10pm why are you all here?” Yonghoon lets them in concerned with the sudden visit and from all three of them. 

“Who’s this?” Dongju gets straight to the point, showing Yonghoon the picture they found on the internet. Yonghoon's jaw falls open, he’s surprised. 

“He’s my uhm brother” Yonghoon clears his throat as his voice is shaky. 

Giwook takes another look at the image. The boy, Yonghoon's brother, is the spitting image of him. It gives Giwook the chills slightly.

“Did you only befriend me because I look like him?” Giwook asks, he’s hurt and Yonghoon can tell. He feels used as if he was some sort of toy that Yonghoon used to fill a gap.

“I’ll be honest with you, yes that was why I came up to you but I genuinely like you Giwook, you’re a great person. I wouldn’t have stuck around if I didn’t think that!” 

“Where is he?” Dongju asks, he tries to look for any signs of a younger boy living here but the apartment looks pretty empty.

“He’s not here-”

“Why? Is he with your parents?” Dongju asks, he looks up and sees how uncomfortable Yonghoon is and regrets asking. 

“Sorry if I overstepped there” Dongju apologies

“No it’s fine you didn’t know” Yonghoon sighs as he’s cornered with having to tell them the truth.

“Yes he lives with my parents and I miss him so much. We used to be really close but we had a huge argument before I left to live here. It really hurt me and we haven’t spoken since. I met Giwook in the same park he always used to play at. I really thought that Giwook was Yongnam, I just wanted to speak with my brother-” Yonghoon eyes start to well with tears and Dongmyeong rushes to hug him, wrapping his small arms around the tall man.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, I didn’t expect you to find out. I know you're not Yongnam and that you're my brother Giwook”

“I’m not your brother-” Giwook starts to back away, he doesn’t know how to feel. Half of him feels bad for Yonghoon, he could imagine how he felt having a big argument with someone he was so close with but also the fact that Yonghoon only befriended him because Giwook was a replica of his brother made him feel sick and hurt. He’s torn.

“Dongmyeong, Dongju we should go” Giwook opens the door, waiting for the twins to leave.

“Don’t contact me until you sort your relationship out, I’m not being a substitute for your brother” Giwook slams the door closed and takes a deep breath.

“That was an epic exit” Dongju claps excitedly. Giwook bursts out crying, falling to the floor

“Dongju shut up you made him cry!” Dongmyeong scolds his brother as he wraps Giwook in a hug.

“No! I didn’t, Yonghoon did that!” Dongju whines, Yonghoon can hear it from outside and his heart breaks. He didn’t want to cause Giwook to hurt. He looks at the phone on the wall, Giwook’s words repeating themselves in his mind.

“Hello, Yongnam? It’s Yonghoon, I wanted to apologise-”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that took a turn-
> 
> It's near the end of the story, I hope you're excited for the last chapter!
> 
> Here's my [twitter!](https://twitter.com/stanweus?s=09)


	25. Take Ten, Everybody!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place 6 months after the end of the last chapter! 
> 
> Thank you for getting this far into the story it really means the world to me! I hope you have enjoyed this adventure!

Dongmyeong is backstage, his nervousness filling him. He paces around the dressing room in his fancy outfit that nearly blinds everyone with how much glitter is on it.

“If you sweat too much your makeup will come off!” Dongju yells over as he works on another bandmate.

“You’ll be okay Dongmyeong, It’s scary at first but you were born to perform!” Geonhak pats Dongmyeong’s back, he knows exactly how the younger feels.

“Anyone want a cookie?” Seoho walks in with a plate of cookies. Everyone reaches out for one, everyone except Geonhak. They both smile as they watch everyone's faces scrunch up in disgust.

“Who made these?” Dongju tries to not spit out the cookie.

“I did! They’re great right?” Seoho claps.

“Uh, yeah good job” Dongju swallows the cookie as Geonhak bursts into giggles.

“At least Kkomi likes them,” One of Dongmyeong’s bandmates said as he fed his cookie the little white dog.

“5 minutes till stage time, we need you stage side!” The director calls out. Dongmyeong exhales loudly as he feels his whole body fall apart with stress. 

“You got this!” Geonhak cheers out

“Good luck Dongmyeong!” Seoho follows after. 

Dongmyeong looks at Dongju, his brother is looking at him proud.

“Go on, show them how it’s done!” Dongju waves as Dongmyeong rushes off. The loud cheers of the crowd fill the venue as the boys make it on stage and perform for the first time.

“I can’t wait till it’s you who’s a pack of nerves before a show!” Seoho laughs into Geonhak’s shoulder as they both walk around the park late at night, Geonhak obviously disguised with a hat and mask to avoid getting swarmed. Seoho links his arm with Geonhak’s taking in the fresh air.

“I don’t get nervous” Geonhak mutters, side eyeing Seoho

“I have video evidence of you being terrified before your last album dropped” Seoho chuckles.

“I’ll kick you out!” Geonhak’s threat is empty, Seoho knowing there’s no way him and Geonhak would ever part ways. They’re stuck together. 

“Do you think Hwanwoong and Keonhee are still in the café? I’m starving” Seoho asks as he sees the sign of the place lighting the street ahead of them.

“Let’s go and see” Geonhak grabs Seoho’s hand before sprinting off to get to the café. They burst through the door, startling Keonhee who’s wiping the table. 

“Sorry!” Seoho calls out.

“You guys are just in time, I was about to lock up” Keonhee laughs as he makes his way behind the counter. 

As Geonhak orders Seoho turns around at the sound of Hwanwoong walking down the stairs.

“Good evening Hwanwoong! Hey there Haerim!” Seoho waves at the little girl. 

“Seoho! Leedo!” Haerim runs up to them, hugging Geonhak instantly.

“How’s she getting on?” Seoho asks Hwanwoong.

“Oh she’s a great dancer!” Hwanwoong smiles as he watches how Geonhak is eye level with Haerim playing about with her. 

Harin walks in to collect his daughter, smiling as he sees her with Geonhak. 

“Thanks for the lessons Hwanwoong, she loves them” Harin pays Hwanwoong the money.

“It’s no problem, I’m going to be adding her into our junior dance team next week, I’ll let you know how she settles with them” Hwanwoong waves goodbye to them both. He heads over to Keonhee, kissing his cheek as he works on making milkshakes.

“No public affection please” Geonhak gags at them, watching as Hwanwoong rolls his eyes.

“We’re making you edible food, so be thankful” Hwanwoong makes a dig at Seoho’s terrible cooking. Seoho rolls his eyes as he drags Geonhak into a booth, they both giggle as they joke about how sappy Keonhee and Hwanwoong are.

Keonhee walks over to the booth just as they finish laughing, handing them their milkshakes and food.

“Thank you Keonhee” Seoho smiles as he grabs his cutlery and tucks in.

As the two friends arrive back at the company they see Youngjo leaning against one of the lion statues, Sunny’s lead in his hand as he waits for his taxi home.

“Don’t you two ever get sick of each other?” Youngjo asks as he sees them. They both look at each other and then back at him.

“Nope!” They say in unison making Youngjo chuckle. 

“Have a goodnight and remember Geonhak you have a fitting tomorrow, I am not in the mood for your whining” Youngjo warns the idol. 

“I wouldn’t whine if you didn’t dress me up in ridiculously clothes” Geonhak mutters

“He’s just trying to make you look not like you have just rolled out of bed and put on the first things you see” 

“I have good fashion!” Geonhak protests.

“A white shirt and jogging trousers is very fashionable-” Youngjo sarcastically replies. They all laugh at it before parting ways as Youngjo’s taxi arrives. 

“You should have backed me up back then!” Geonhak whines as they get into the elevator

“Why? He’s saying the truth!” Seoho feels Geonhak nudge him with his arm, a big pout on his face. 

They bicker in the elevator until it stops on the 7th floor, in walks Hyungu and Giwook.

“Hello!” Seoho greets them, they smile at him as Giwook presses the button for the 10th floor.

“Where are you heading to?” Geonhak asks.

“Giwook left his phone in his studio so we’re going to get it before we meet Yonghoon!” Hyungu answers.

“I can imagine the chaos you three would have together, maybe some bias drama?” Seoho laughs at the image in his head of the three boys fighting over each other's attention.

“I’m an amazing person. What can I say?” Giwook shyly giggles.

“You’ve spent too much time with Geonhak” Hyungu laughs along as Geonhak just rolls his eyes at them all.

“Well have fun or whatever” Geonhak grumbles as they exit the elevator. 

Once they reach the 12th floor Geonhak grabs his keys, opening up his door. 

“So what now?” Seoho asks as he jumps onto the sofa.

“We could watch the bee movie?” Geonhak suggests

“Again!” Seoho whines but he goes to grab the remotes. 

“Do you have a better suggestion?” Geonhak shakes his head. 

“You make me so happy you know” Seoho just stares at Geonhak, his brain is filled with emotions but he doesn’t have the words for them.

“You make me happy too, now move your butt” Geonhak sits down next to him, his hand wrapping around Seoho’s shoulder.

“Thank you, for everything” Seoho whispers as he gets the bee movie up on the screen.

“Why are we getting sappy before watching the bee movie?” Geonhak shakes his head, watching as his hair falls over his eyes. 

“Who can deny the heart that is yearning?” Seoho dramatically sighs, his hand slapping his forehead.

“Stop quoting Barry Benson you fool!” Geonhak burst out laughing.

He’s happy, so happy with Seoho. He feels alive, awake , energised. He feels purpose and he feels loved. He couldn’t imagine not having Seoho in his life, wanting to grow old together. They’re soulmates, filled with platonic love for each other inside the lion’s den.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay time to get emotional *brings out the violin* 
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading this story! I am so so happy every time I see a new hit, it means the world! This story has brought me so much joy and happiness so thank you for enjoying it along with me! 
> 
> A very special thank you to [ava](https://twitter.com/dongjuliet_) who has been the fairy godmother of this fic! They have encouraged me so much to make this fic a reality and helped me develop my ideas! They mean the whole world to me and I am so grateful for them!
> 
> I hope this is a good ending, I mean it has the bee movie in it so ofc it's good (/hj) Please comment any question if I have forgotten to answer anything in this story ! 
> 
> Here's my [twitter!](https://twitter.com/stanweus?s=09)


End file.
